Saisei
by Valir
Summary: X-Japan, ToshiXYoshiki Tout allait pourtant si bien. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les sentiments s'en mêlent ? Un mystère se cache derrière tout ça qu'il leur faudra comprendre et accepter.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon alors que je vous explique avant que vous lisiez : **

**- Je commence une histoire un peu spéciale, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, contiendra un peu de mystère, un peu de fantastique basé sur le floklore japonais. Vous aurez les explications en temps voulu ! Etant donné que j'ai un mal de chien à écrire depuis que j'ai fini **_**A Story**_**, je vous soumets le début de cette fic pour essayer de voir un peu à travers vos critiques où j'en suis et si cette histoire vaut la peine d'être continuée. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que vous n'aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. ( bon en ce qui concerne les passages en italique, c'est obligé que vous trouviez ça bizarre mais vous allez comprendre au fur et à mesure ! XD) **

**- Ensuite, étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, les mises à jour risquent d'être très espacées. **

**- Ca m'énerve que le site refuse toutes les marques de séparations entre les parties que j'ai pu essayer. Il ne m'a laissé que ces deux petits traits minables !**

**lol ! Voilà, à bientôt ! **

_La bataille est terminée… Cinq heures de combat acharné pour finalement se retrouver vaincu par les hommes de ce chien Ieyasu Tokugawa. Sanada-san a été fait prisonnier et je t'écris ces quelques mots, à genoux au milieu des cadavres. Je suis blessé mais pas assez pour mourir. _

_Watashi no ai…tu sais ce que la défaite implique…Ces mots sont les derniers. Ujio se chargera de te les apporter. Il s'est magnifiquement battu pour un si jeune guerrier mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'assiste dans le seppukku. Il a vu assez de sang pour son âge. _

_Adieu… Le cycle va continuer. Je ne sais pas quelle sera ma prochaine vie. Mais s'il me reste quelque chose à souhaiter, ce serait qu'un jour, nos deux âmes se retrouvent à nouveau. A ce moment-là, j'en suis sûr, je te reconnaîtrai…_

_--_

Heureux…De l'avis des médias et des fans, ce mot semblait inapplicable à Yoshiki car lui-même se l'était refusé pendant de longues années. Le martyr, la diva, le poète torturé… il avait joué tout ces rôles avec plus ou moins de sincérité, rouvrant parfois par ce moyen des blessures qui ne demandaient qu'à guérir.

Et pourtant, ce soir-là, Yoshiki aurait pu dire avec une parfaite franchise que, oui, il était heureux. Dans sa jolie maison à la périphérie de Tokyo, son groupe était réuni pour passer une soirée détendue pour se remettre du stress engendré par l'enregistrement de _Dahlia_, sa promotion et la première partie de la tournée. Ils avaient également fêté en toute simplicité, le trentième anniversaire de Yoshiki.

Il faisait si bon qu'ils étaient tous dehors sur la terrasse et le jardin éclairé. Simplement assis sur une chaise, Yoshiki mangeait une à une des fraises du dessert dont il avait une poignée dans sa main. Sur sa droite, Heath et Pata livraient une bruyante partie de ping-pong. Le guitariste, si nonchalant, faisait preuve d'une vivacité de réaction si surprenante de sa part que Heath qui s'état targué de lui administrer « la pâtée du siècle » était en train de revoir sérieusement ses ambitions.

En face de Yoshiki, assis au bord de la terrasse, hide, son éternel bonnet enfoncé sur les yeux, fumait doucement une cigarette, la tête tournée vers les deux joueurs sans que l'on puisse deviner s'il suivait le match ou s'il rêvassait.

Tout était si parfait…X-Japan semblait inarrêtable dans sa montée vers les sommets et Yoshiki, sans qu'il l'ait jamais avoué tout haut, bénissait le ciel d'avoir ces hommes-là pour compagnons de groupe. Certes, il se montrait autoritaire, casse-pied et capricieux parfois mais il les aimait tous profondément ces quatre-là autour de lui dont les énergies, combinées à la sienne en concert, lui avaient fait plus d'une fois monter à la gorge des rugissements exaltés.

En disant quatre…où était passé Toshi ? Yoshiki se leva et rentra dans la maison à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Il le trouva dans le salon et sa vue fit pétiller le regard du batteur qui se tint sur le seuil de la porte pour l'observer.

Toshi devait sortir de la douche- ils devaient tous passer la nuit sur place- et il était couché en chien de fusil sur le canapé vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama noir et d'un t-shirt qui avait autrefois appartenu à Yoshiki. Il semblait déjà endormi mais, ce que Yoshiki trouva particulièrement adorable, c'était que les commissures de ses lèvres étaient relevées en ce

sourire de chibi qui faisait l'une des caractéristiques les plus attachantes de Toshi.

D'humeur taquine, le batteur s'approcha à pas de loup, s'accroupit près de son ami et tira sur l'une de ses mèches humides. Au lieu de grogner, Toshi sourit encore plus largement et marmonna soudain sans même ouvrir les yeux :

- Quatre ans d'âge mental Yo-chan…

- Hé ! Tu ne dormais pas ? Comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

Toshi ouvrit paresseusement les paupières :

- J'étais entre deux eaux disons…Et il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. Pata, c'est pas son genre, Heath n'aurait pas pu se retenir de rire et hide m'aurait réveillé avec un coup de sifflet dans les oreilles !

Yoshiki éclata de rire :

- Tu me connais trop, c'est pas bon ça !

- Et pourquoi cela ? C'est à ce moment-là que l'on aime le mieux les gens !

- Mais on n'a plus de surprise et plus rien à apprendre d'eux.

- Je m'en fous d'être surpris, répliqua Toshi qui se dressa sur un coude et ajouta d'un air insolent : Et que diable veux-tu que j'apprenne de toi ?!

Yoshiki saisit un coussin et l'asséna brutalement sur la tête de Toshi qui rit de bon cœur, un épis de cheveux dressé à l'endroit où le coussin l'avait frappé.

- Et pourquoi tu dormais d'abord ? interrogea Yoshiki en serrant son cousin contre sa poitrine, il n'est que vingt et une heure papy !

- Je te rappelle que je sors d'une grosse maladie et que j'ai besoin de repos, expliqua Toshi avec une gravité feinte.

Il était vrai toutefois, qu'à la fin de la tournée, le stress et l'épuisement cumulés lui étaient retombés dessus tout d'un coup, le clouant au lit pour plusieurs jours. Yoshiki, qui était passé par cet état-là plus souvent que lui, l'avait soigné à sa manière : chocolat, lait, sucreries en tout genre dont _lui-même_ se gavait quand il était malade. Depuis, Toshi se plaignait d'avoir pris trois kilos que personne à part lui ne voyait.

- On va dans la piscine ? proposa Yoshiki.

- Trop froid…, marmonna Toshi en retombant de tout son long sur le canapé.

- Un ping-pong ?

- Heath et Pata sont encore en train de jouer d'après le boucan qu'ils font.

- Une partie de jeux vidéo ?

- Je me goure toujours de boutons.

- On fait quoi alors ?

- Rien, j'ai la flemme !

- T'es pas marrant !

Toshi ouvrit un œil :

- Va jouer avec hide ?

- C'est son quart d'heure de calme là…

Toshi gloussa puis, après une seconde de bouderie, Yoshiki grimpa brusquement sur le canapé pour se coucher dans les bras de son ami qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement pour l'accueillir.

- Alors je vais t'envahir un peu… !

Toshi ne répondit pas mais referma ses bras comme un anneau de chaleur autour de Yoshiki qui poussa un soupir d'aise. Il ne faisait cela avec personne qu'avec Toshi. Aucun homme, même hide qui était pourtant son plus précieux ami après Toshi, ne l'avait jamais tenu ainsi enlacé. C'était une intimité créée par une amitié parvenue à son paroxysme. Les câlins et autres contacts avaient toujours été entre eux plus fréquents qu'ils ne le sont en général entre deux hommes mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'interrogeait là-dessus. C'était Yoshiki. C'était Toshi. Et ils en avaient besoin.

Tout à coup, la montre de Toshi se mit à sonner. Ce dernier bougea un peu pour l'arrêter.

- Ah ! Il est 21 h 05 ! Bon anniversaire Yo-chan !

- Tu as fait sonner ta montre pour ne pas louper mon heure de naissance ?! s'écria Yoshiki avec un étonnement amusé.

Toshi lui fit un clin, se remit dans sa position initiale et Yoshiki en profita pour enfouir son visage au creux de l'épaule de son ami, les poumons remplis de son odeur fraîche qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Le cœur dilaté par une sensation qu'il aurait fallu un million de mots pour décrire, Yoshiki passa les bras autour de la taille de Toshi et le serra, le serra…

Tout était pourtant normal dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Alors qui leur avait donné la chiquenaude qui les avait fait basculer du côté dangereux ? Comment l'équilibre avait-il pu se rompre ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils retrouvés soudain, les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle inexistant, le cœur affolé, leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre ?

Toshi, la main serrée sur la hanche de Yoshiki, se pencha encore…et ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Yoshiki. Ce dernier, tétanisé, reçut son souffle chaud et sa bouche frémit, s'entrouvrit, comme si elle attendait que ce frêle contact s'approfondisse enfin. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas parce que Yoshiki bondit soudain sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de Toshi qu'il regarda d'un air effrayé. Quelque chose en lui se brisa en gémissant.

Toshiki, qui avait à peine réagi, lui adressa le même regard apeuré et égaré :

- Yo-chan…

Yoshiki s'entoura de ses bras, chamboulé de l'intérieur par une violente envie de pleurer :

- Non…pas ça…Toshi…pas nous…Qu'est-ce qui passe ?

Mais Toshi ne s'y retrouvait pas plus que lui et se leva également, inquiété par l'agitation de Yoshiki :

- Calme-toi…commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui dans l'intention évidente de le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais Yoshiki fuya en arrière et lui dit d'une voix sourde :

- T'approche pas !

Ces trois mots atteignirent douloureusement Toshi car jamais Yoshiki ne l'avait repoussé ainsi auparavant. Ce dernier semblait retourner dans sa tête tout un tas de pensées et soudain, il poussa un long soupir et esquissa un sourire qui avait plus l'air d'une grimace :

- Bon on oublie ça hein ?

- Yoshiki…

- Arrête…

La voix et le regard de Yoshiki étaient tellement durs soudain que Toshi se figea. Puis Yoshiki secoua lentement la tête :

- Sinon, on va tout perdre. Tout. Je ne veux pas…

Sans achever sa phrase, Yoshiki sortit de la pièce, laissant là un Toshi totalement perdu.

_Non...il ne nous manquait plus que ça…_

_--_

_Tu pleures en lisant cette lettre. J'ai le cœur tellement serré en te voyant. Est-ce qu'une créature comme moi pourrait faire quoi que ce soit pour soulager ta peine ? Mais de l'aide, tu ne m'en demande même pas. Tu sors un poignard de la manche de ton kimono et tu l'approches de ta gorge en m'adressant un dernier sourire…Je suis trop petit et trop impuissant pour t'en empêcher. Ton corps s'effondre contre mon puit et souille les pierres de sang. Tu es partie le rejoindre mais quelle chance avez-vous de renaître ensemble ? _

_Je pleure…_

_Pour toi qui a été si bonne avec moi, je vais utiliser toute ma magie pour que votre vœux soit exaucé. Même si cela doit me coûter la vie…_

_--_

Il se passait décidément de drôles de choses.

Assis en travers de la longue table de la salle à manger de Yoshiki, hide essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre.

A gauche :

Toshi lisait le journal du matin mais hide avait remarqué qu'il en était à la même page depuis un quart d'heure.

A droite :

Yoshiki tournait et retournait sa cuillère dans une tasse de thé qui devait être froid depuis belle lurette.

Entre eux :

Le silence absolu.

Où étaient passés les petits déjeuner joyeux ? hide, qui d'habitude, se chargeait toujours de mettre de l'ambiance quand il n'y en avait pas assez, n'osait même pas remuer du nez tellement il craignait de se prendre une baffe s'il faisait l'erreur de briser ce silence. Mais il réfléchissait en regardant alternativement ses deux amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'être disputés sinon, on aurait entendu hurler dans toute la maison. Les querelles entre Toshi et Yoshiki étaient toujours aussi violentes que brèves. Or, la soirée de la veille avait été parfaitement paisible et rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir n'expliquait un tel changement.

hide n'avait jamais vu une si mauvaise ambiance entre eux et il s'inquiétait. Comme il ne serait pas capable de penser à autre chose de toute la journée, il décida de parler à l'un ou à l'autre à la première occasion. En attendant, il se leva de sa chaise en abandonnant son petit déjeuner et quitta cette salle étouffante sans que ni Toshi ni Yoshiki n'ait paru remarquer sa présence ou son départ.

--

Le reste de la matinée, Yoshiki la passa dans sa chambre à essayer de composer. Mais son esprit était tellement préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé la veille qu'aucune mélodie ne parvenait à se former dans son cerveau.

Toshi et lui avaient failli s'embrasser…Le pire était que ce n'était pas un accident. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti : il en brûlait d'envie. La sensation avait été tellement forte qu'il avait eu envie de se tordre de douleur lorsqu'il était sorti de ses bras. Il repoussait de toutes forces la possibilité que peut-être...

Lâchant son crayon, Yoshiki se prit la tête à deux mains et poussa un gémissement de détresse qui fut coupé par trois coups légers donnés contre sa porte. Avant qu'il ait répondu quoi que ce fût, hide passa sa tête enjouée par l'entrebâillement de la porte et dit d'une voix claironnante :

- Mais comment fais-tu pour rester enfermé par un aussi beau temps ?! Allez viens prendre un peu d'air frais !

Yoshiki rejeta ses angoisses au fond de lui pour offrir à hide un sourire chaleureux.

- T'es gentil mais j'ai des trucs à faire.

hide secoua la tête et au lieu de s'en aller, il entra, referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers Yoshiki. Leur amitié était suffisamment solide à présent pour qu'il puisse lui parler sans se gêner et sans tourner autour du pot :

- Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. Toshi aussi d'ailleurs. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non pourquoi dis-tu ça ? dit Yoshiki d'un ton faussement dégagé. Pourquoi aurions-nous l'air bizarre ?

- Vous tirez des tronches de trois mètres de long depuis que vous êtes levés et vous ne vous êtes pas dit un seul mot pendant le petit déj. Crois-moi qu'il ne m'en faut pas plus !

Yoshiki connaissait suffisamment son guitariste pour savoir que ce n'était pas facile de le faire abandonner. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer ?

Fatigué de sa nuit blanche, il fut bien en peine de trouver quelque chose pour rassurer hide et baissa piteusement la tête en poussant un soupir découragé. hide tira une chaise et s'assit près de lui.

- Donc, j'avais raison, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- C'est pas ça… c'est juste que c'est compliqué. Même moi, j'ai du mal à y croire.

-Ca pourrait t'aider d'en discuter. Et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Yoshiki leva vers lui un regard hésitant :

- Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne serait capable de dégoûter de moi ?

hide eut un drôle de sourire :

- Bon si t'as tué quelqu'un, je risquerais d'être _un peu_ déstabilisé mais je peux te jurer que je ne courrai pas te dénoncer aux flics.

Yoshiki se mit à rire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à te poser un tel cas de conscience.

- Y'a pas de problèmes alors !

Le fait de rire avait détendu suffisamment Yoshiki pour qu'il se dise que, finalement, il valait mieux qu'il raconte son problème à hide. Il avait besoin de parler et cette oreille-là était la plus sûre au monde où déposer ses secrets.

- Il s'est passé une chose bizarre avec Toshi hier soir…, avoua-t-il avec embarras. On…On a failli s'embrasser.

Il vit les yeux de hide doubler de largeur et même temps qu'une sorte de lueur joyeuse s'y allumait :

- Sans déconner ?! s'écria-t-il d'une voix excitée. Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Je sais pas…j'étais dans ses bras et puis tout d'un coup, on s'est retrouvé…très près.

Yoshiki se tordit les doigts sans oser lever les yeux vers hide :

- C'était complètement fou. Je suis presque sûr que c'était pareil pour lui. On en mourrait d'envie. Mais j'ai eu peur alors je l'ai repoussé…

- Peur de quoi ?

- hide, est-ce que tu imagines un peu la catastrophe que ce serait si nous tombions amoureux ?! Toshi… il compte tellement pour moi. Notre amitié est la chose à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde. On était tellement bien comme ça…Le lien que nous avons pourrait durer jusqu'à notre mort. L'amour je n'en veux pas !

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda hide d'un air perplexe.

- Parce que nous risquerions de ficher en l'air tout ce que nous avons ! Je ne suis plus assez immature pour croire à l'amour éternel et à toutes ces fadaises ! Un jour où l'autre, les sentiments s'effritent. C'est ça l'amour alors qu'une amitié est infiniment plus solide ! Je refuse absolument de risquer notre lien dans une histoire aussi hasardeuse ! Si ça se passe mal…j'aurais perdu mille fois plus qu'un amant…

- Oh je vois…, dit le guitariste. Mais dis-moi une chose : si tu paniques autant, ça veut dire que tu as déjà des sentiments pour lui ?

Yoshiki le regarda, incapable de trouver une réponse claire dans son propre cœur. Etait-il tombé amoureux de Toshi sans même s'en apercevoir ? Il était mentalement incapable de l'envisager.

- Je ne sais pas…je comprends plus rien…La sensation que j'ai eu quand on a failli s'embrasser était si intense…mais je ne pense pas que je sois déjà…Quand bien même ! s'écria-t-il plus fermement. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour m'empêcher de tomber amoureux même si je dois me marcher sur le cœur ! Car si je perds Toshi à cause d'une vulgaire histoire d'amour qui aurait mal tourné, je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

- Tu es si sûr que ça que vous ne pourriez pas être heureux toute votre vie ? objecta hide d'une voix douce. Yoshiki…pour être honnête, je me suis plusieurs fois demandé quand est-ce que vous finiriez par franchir le pas.

- Comment ça ? dit Yoshiki en levant vers lui des yeux un peu effrayés.

- Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, Yoshiki…vous êtes vraiment les deux seuls à vous aveugler là-dessus en mettant en avant votre amitié. Mais ça fait longtemps que vous avez dépassé ce stade !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Je te dis ce que je crois. Quand vous êtes ensemble…je sens si fort votre union…Vous vous connaissez par cœur, depuis presque toujours ! Il connaît toutes tes qualités, tous tes défauts et réciproquement. Tu ne réalises pas que vous avez atteint la plus parfaite des conditions pour une histoire d'amour ? Les couples traditionnels se séparent parce que quand ils se mettent ensemble, ils ne se connaissent pas assez. Les mauvaises surprises surgissent ensuite. Entre vous, il n'y a plus de mauvaises surprises possibles. L'équilibre est parfait, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous laisser porter tranquillement. Au reste, cela ne changera pas tant que ça de ce que vous vivez déjà. Votre amitié ressemble déjà tellement à de l'amour mais vous aurez en plus, le bonheur de pouvoir vous l'exprimer par le corps.

hide s'interrompit en voyant une larme couler des yeux de Yoshiki. Celui-ci crispait ses poings douloureusement car chaque mot du guitariste l'avait atteint au plus profond de lui-même. Une petite voix, contre laquelle il avait essayé de se battre de toutes ses forces, lui hurlait un appel désespéré auquel il n'arrivait plus à résister.

- J'ai peur…hide…, dit Yoshiki d'une voix tremblante. Je pourrais dire que…je l'aime trop pour vouloir l'aimer.

hide sourit doucement puis se leva contourner la table et se pencha pour saisir Yoshiki dans ses bras.

- Je crois que tu as tort d'avoir peur, murmura-t-il. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner : laisse-toi aller. Tous les deux, vous êtes sur le point de découvrir quelque chose de grandiose.

- Comment en es-tu si sûr ? demanda faiblement Yoshiki en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que je ressens quand je vous vois. Vous êtes sans cesse en train de vous chercher, de vous toucher. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi câlin avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ce qui couve entre vous est magnifique, j'en suis sûr.

Yoshiki ferma les yeux, posa sa tête sur la poitrine de hide et laissa la chaleur humaine qu'il dégageait l'apaiser quelque peu.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda doucement le guitariste en jouant dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai besoin de temps.

- D'accord…

- Tu gardes tout ça pour toi hein ?

- Evidemment.

hide passa la main sous le menton de Yoshiki et dégagea les mèches de son front pour y poser un baiser « magique » selon les mots de Yoshiki qui se retrouva miraculeusement réconforté.

Après un dernier sourire, hide s'éloigna et dit avant de sortir :

- J'ai envie d'aller me promener toute la journée. Si tu veux, viens avec moi, on prend la voiture et on roule tant qu'on peut ! Et si les autres veulent venir aussi, ce sera d'autant plus sympa.

Yoshiki se leva, encore étonné de sentir son cœur allégé de plusieurs tonnes. Rien ne lui paraissait plus agréable à présent que de passer une journée dehors avec ses amis. Il emboîta le pas à hide et ils sortirent de la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews encourageantes

**En écrivant la description de certains lieux, j'avais bien davantage en tête les paysages que je connais à la Réunion que les quelques photos que j'ai pu trouver sur le Japon ! (Delsey, je vois Kofu comme un Cilaos japonais ! XD) **

**3615 My Life, je m'arrête là ! **

Très rapidement, les cinq musiciens décidèrent de partir tous ensemble loin de Tokyo, vers l'intérieur du pays où l'air était meilleur avec l'altitude et le paysage plus verdoyant. Ils espéraient trouver là-haut une station thermale ou un endroit agréable pour pique-niquer, quitte à rentrer tard dans la nuit chez Yoshiki.

Ce n'était pas leur première ballade tous ensemble ainsi mais les fois précédentes avaient été quelque peu gâchées par le fait qu'ils avaient dû toujours s'entasser dans une voiture peu confortable pour les longs trajets. Prévoyant, Yoshiki s'était offert un mini-van de huit places, idéal pour ces sorties collectives. Ils partirent sans rien d'autre que quelques pulls, préférant acheter à manger dans l'une des petites villes du centre.

Ils prévoyèrent de se passer le volant à tour de rôle mais Yoshiki s'installa le premier à la place du conducteur. Toshi, comme d'habitude, s'assit à ses côtés ce qui crispa quelque peu le batteur. Les mots qu'il avait échangés avec Toshi depuis la veille pouvaient se compter sur les dix doigts et il ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter avec lui. Pour ne rien arranger, ce que hide lui avait dit l'avait mis dans un tel trouble qu'il n'osait même plus regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

hide s'assit exprès juste derrière eux pour voir un peu comment ils allaient se comporter et tenter de lancer la conversation si besoin était. Heath, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, attendait le départ tandis que Pata profitait du fait qu'il avait la troisième banquette pour lui tout seul pour s'étaler le plus possible, tout disposé à faire un petit somme si la route était trop longue.

Ils partirent. Si Yoshiki avait fait plus attention, il aurait remarqué les yeux tristes de Toshi qui lui lançaient des regards discrets. hide, fin observateur, n'en manqua pas une miette et se mordit les lèvres d'agacement et d'inquiétude devant ses deux amis si liés qui semblaient soudain totalement bloqués l'un par l'autre. Si cela continuait, Yoshiki finirait sûrement par perdre Toshi mais ce serait faute d'avoir parlé plutôt que d'avoir essayé de vivre un amour avec lui. Et foi de hide, jamais cela n'arriverait ! Pour débloquer l'ambiance, hide utilisa sa technique préférée : faire l'imbécile !

Il se pencha entre les deux sièges avant pour allumer la radio du bout du doigt en s'écriant :

- Mais c'est mort ici ! J'espère qu'il y a un truc bien à la radio !

Il ne fut pas déçu d'entendre du AC/DC et commença aussitôt à brailler de sa voix nasillarde :

- I'm on a HIIIIIIIGHWAY TO HELL !!

- hide si tu continues ça, c'est pas une pluie, c'est un typhon qui va s'abattre ! commenta Yoshiki.

- T'insinues que je chante faux ?

- Oui !!

- HIIIIIIGHWAY TO HELL !! criai-je encore plus fort dans son oreille.

- hide arrête ça, tu vas nous faire avoir un accident ! s'écria Toshi qui riait et qui me tira loin de Yoshiki.

- Chante avec moi Toshi ! Ta voix siéra peut-être mieux aux oreilles de Yoshiki-sama !

Toshi jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à Yoshiki dont le regard était rivé sur la route puis commença à chanter, d'une façon tout de même plus plaisante que celle de hide. Le chanteur et le guitariste se retrouvèrent à headbanguer de bon cœur, sous les rires de Pata et Heath. Yoshiki tourna vers eux un visage moitié souriant, moitié consterné mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Il préféra contempler le sourire immense de Toshi dont les cheveux s'agitaient autour de la tête. Il avait envie de lui sourire, de serrer sa main dans la sienne et de lui parler comme si de rien n'était, sans timidité et sans ces battements de cœur effrénés qu'il avait en le regardant. Il aurait voulu retrouver leur simplicité de rapports.

- Yoshiki attention !!

C'était Heath qui avait crié. Le cœur de Yoshiki s'arrêta lorsqu'il se vit foncer droit dans un panneau de signalisation. Le coup de volant qu'il donna à droite fut si brusque que Toshi se cogna la tête contre la vitre dans un bruit sourd.

- Toshi ça va ?!

Yoshiki se gara sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, encore sous le coup de la peur qu'il avait eue et saisit Toshi par les épaules. Le chanteur gémissant, les yeux fermés en se massant la tête.

- Toshi ! Ca va ?!

- Ouais j'crois…Bon sang…- Toshi eut un petit sourire- j'ai vu trente-six chandelles !

- Je suis tellement désolé les gars…, bredouilla Yoshiki.

En levant les yeux, il vit hide, qui s'était anxieusement penché par-dessus le siège de Toshi pour voir comment il allait et Heath et Pata qui semblaient encore un peu secoués. Pata poussa un gros soupir de soulagement :

- Ca va Yoshiki mais…pour l'amour du ciel regarde où tu vas sinon passe le volant ! Je conduis si tu veux !

- Je serais pas plus rassuré…commenta Heath.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Pata un peu vexé.

- Tu t'es enfilé deux verres de whisky au petit déjeuner !

hide ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et déclara :

- Bon allez, c'est moi qui conduis, pas de discussions !

Il ouvrit la porte et lança à Yoshiki :

- Pousse-toi que je m'y mette !

Encore honteux d'avoir failli leur faire avoir un accident, Yoshiki ne protesta pas et alla s'asseoir à l'arrière.

hide prit place au volant et dit à Toshi :

- Ca va ta tête, tu es sûr ?

Toshi acquiesça :

- Ca fait encore mal mais ca devrait passer.

Ils repartirent et s'engagèrent sur l'autoroute. Manque de chance, ils tombèrent sur un embouteillage monstrueux qui les fit rouler au pas pendant près d'une heure. Heureusement que hide n'était pas homme à s'énerver dans de telles conditions ! Pendant ce temps, les autres discutaient de tout et de rien ou préféraient parfois rester tous silencieux. Vers onze heures enfin, ils atteignirent la sortie et s'engagèrent bientôt sur une route étroite, à flanc de montagne qui s'enfonçait dans une vallée très boisée :

- J'ai les crocs ! déclara Heath.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais dire ça ! dit Pata en riant.

- Ouais ben vis sur tes réserves Heath, on est un peu loin de tout là ! dit hide.

Aucun d'eux ne connaissait l'endroit car ils avaient trouvé plus amusant de partir à l'aventure sans itinéraire précis. Toshi, le visage un peu froissé, sortit tant bien que mal de sa place sans rien dire pour aller s'asseoir à l'arrière avec Yoshiki. hide ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il faisait et se contenta de sourire discrètement en espérant que cela donnerait quelque chose.

Toshi s'assit tout contre Yoshiki et lui sourit d'une façon si douce que Yoshiki ressentit comme un tressaillement au creux de son ventre. Toujours sans explications, Toshi posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Yoshiki, stupéfait, n'eut cependant pas le courage de le repousser tellement il aimait l'avoir ainsi.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Toujours un peu de migraine…, répondit Toshi. Mais comme la route est longue et que j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, je vais me reposer un peu…

Yoshiki se demanda s'il devait comprendre par là que Toshi avait mal dormi pour les mêmes raisons que lui et s'il ne profitait pas du fait qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir pour se serrer contre lui. Yoshiki n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de tout cela mais une chose était sûre : il n'avait pas envie que Toshi se redresse. Oubliant totalement la présence des trois autres, qui de toute façon, étaient habitués à les voir se câliner, il passa un bras autour du cou de Toshi et lui caressa doucement la joue et les cheveux. Il le sentit sourire sous ses doigts et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Toshi ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir fui, c'était l'essentiel. Cela ne réglait rien mais Yoshiki se sentit tellement en paix, avec son meilleur ami près de lui que leur problème lui sembla infiniment plus bénin. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter : leur lien tiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Yoshiki se réveilla, assez étonné de s'être endormi et constata que la voiture était arrêtée dans un petit village, à côté de ce qui semblait être une boutique. Il n'y avait plus personne et il pensa que les autres devaient être allés faire des courses sans le réveiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 13 heures ! Ils étaient bien temps qu'ils arrivent !

Il sortit de la voiture et s'étira de tout son long pour réveiller son corps engourdi. L'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi, signe qu'ils devaient être assez haut et au plus profond de la vallée car, tout autour de lui, il ne voyait que des cimes verdoyantes.

Il vit Toshi sortir de la boutique avec un sachet :

- Tiens te voilà debout ! Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu aimes alors il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans ces bentô ! dit-il en brandissant le sachet sous le nez de Yoshiki qui sourit et demanda :

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Un coin qui s'appelle Kofu près du parc national de Chichibu-Tama. En venant, on est tombé sur un endroit absolument magnifique à demi-heure d'ici. On va pique-niquer là-bas.

- D'accord. Où sont les autres ?

- En train d'essayer de retenir Heath d'acheter tout le stock du magasin. Celui-là quand il a faim, il est pire qu'un ogre !

Yoshiki éclata de rire et fit quelques pas, suivit de Toshi, en observant les alentours. C'était un village pittoresque qui sentait encore le passé avec son calme, ses gens qui marchaient d'un pas tranquille et la rareté des voitures. La rue où il se trouvait semblait être la seule goudronnée et traversait le village de part en part. Ailleurs, les rues étaient toujours pavées et la nature s'était installée partout avec une profusion d'arbres qui retombaient parfois lourdement sur les toits pentus des maisons qui ressemblaient à des chalets. La plus totale sérénité régnait là que Yoshiki ressentit d'autant plus vivement qu'il venait de quitter le désordre de la région de Tokyo.

Un homme vêtu d'une façon étrange passa près d'eux. Il portait sur la tête une sorte de bonnet noir, s'appuyait sur un long bâton de bois blanc poli et portait un large kimono blanc et bleu sur des getas qui ressemblaient à des pantoufles. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant les deux citadins, s'inclina courtoisement et continua son chemin :

- Il doit y avoir un sanctuaire yamabushi dans ce village, dit Yoshiki qui avait reconnu le costume de ces moines montagnards qui vivaient en ascètes dans les montagnes.

- C'est le cas oui, dit Toshi. La tenante de la boutique nous a dit qu'elle voyait parfois venir des gens de la côté qui voulaient se recueillir quelque temps parmi ses moines. J'ai préféré ne pas lui expliquer que nous étions un groupe de rock en quête d'un endroit sympa pour pique-niquer !

Yoshiki lui sourit largement mais, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il était tout seul avec Toshi et qu'il voyait dans ses yeux quelque chose qui accélérait les battements de son cœur, il baissa la tête et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la voiture.

Les autres revinrent bien chargés et Toshi se mit au volant pour les conduire à l'endroit qu'il avait repéré.

C'était la saison idéale pour une sortie en montagne car l'automne avait coloré les arbres d'un extraordinaire camaïeu d'or, de rouge, de brun allié au vert des sapins qui ne changeait jamais. Arrivés à destination, ils se garèrent et descendirent un sentier sauvage qui descendait sur les rives caillouteuses d'une rivière agitée. Une pente dans son lit formait une mini-cascade. Sur la rive, il y avait d'énormes rochers assez plats pour permettre à des gens de s'asseoir sans trop d'inconfort. Ils s'installèrent là et hide poussa un gros soupir d'aise :

- Bon sang, on n'est pas bien là au milieu de nulle part ? Je suis sûr que personne ne vient jamais ici, ce n'est pas un endroit spécialement prévu pour les pique-niques.

- C'est tout l'intérêt de sortir des sentiers battus, dit Toshi qui ôta ses chaussures et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau en poussant un cri. Wouah !! Elle est glacée, je sens plus mes pieds !!

hide, qui lui aussi faisait trempette eut un sursaut de peur et retira vivement ses pieds :

- Y'avait un serpent dans l'eau !!

- On s'en fout, ils sont pas venimeux ici, commenta Pata qui mangeait déjà son déjeuner.

- Oui mais j'aime pas ça !

- C'est normal, les serpents bouffent les araignées ! dit Heath en riant.

hide lui tira la langue et revint vers eux pour manger.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous le ventre bien plein, chacun prit ses dispositions pour passer le reste du temps. Pata lézarda sous le soleil qui était suffisamment doux pour être supportable plusieurs heures et Heath et hide décidèrent d'essayer de traverser la rivière pour aller marcher un peu dans la forêt de l'autre côté. Yoshiki les observa, tenant leurs chaussures dans une main, essayer cahin-caha, de traverser le cours d'eau qui n'était pas profond mais qui avait un fort courant. Mais son attention fut bientôt déviée par Toshi qui s'était carrément mis torse nu pour aller plonger son visage dans la petite cascade. Yoshiki se doutait bien que l'endroit était tout ce que Toshi aimait, lui qui avait toujours été d'un naturel écolo et proche de la nature. Tel qu'il était, debout dans l'eau qui lui coulait sur la tête et les bras, il ressemblait à l'un de ces hommes d'autrefois en quête de pureté.

- Yo-chan tu devrais venir, l'invita Toshi.

- Elle est trop froide, bougonna Yoshiki. Je me demande comment tu fais.

- Ca va mieux une fois qu'on y est.

- Tu vas tomber malade que ça va pas traîner !

- Oh mais arrête, on dirait ma mère ! rit Toshi en lui envoyant une gerbe d'eau.

Yoshiki lui fit une moue vexée et s'allongea sur le ventre, sur la pierre chaude, les yeux toujours tournés vers Toshi. Il le trouvait absolument magnifique ainsi mouillé avec son indécrochable sourire sur le visage. Il sortit de l'eau et s'assit près de Yoshiki. Ses gouttes d'eau tombèrent de ses cheveux sur Yoshiki qui râla :

- Maiheu, tu vas me mouiller !

Pour toute réponse, Toshi s'ébroua comme un chien. Yoshiki se retourna sur le dos et lui lança un regard noir :

- Mais je vais te noyer !

- Faudrait déjà que tu viennes dans l'eau !

Toshi le souleva tout d'un coup et Yoshik se retrouva plaqué contre son corps trempé :

- T'es glacéééééé !!

Il s'agita tant et si bien qu'il finit par échapper à Toshi et tomba lamentablement assis dans l'eau :

- J'sens plus mes fesses…

Toshi était plié en deux de rire :

- Je voulais juste te faire mettre les pieds dans l'eau, pas te mouiller complètement !

- C'est malin…

Toshi se pencha, l'attrapa par un bras et le tira pour l'aider à se relever. Yoshiki avait comme l'impression que c'était Toshi qui menait la danse depuis le début de leur sortie et qu'il était sérieusement en train de se laisser prendre à son jeu. Toshi avait quelque chose de plus…viril, de plus entreprenant que d'habitude. Et ce n'était pas non plus son habitude à lui que de se laisser séduire ainsi. Que se passait-il ? Mais c'était si bon cette sensation papillonnante au creux de son corps ! Toshi ne lâcha pas son bras et Yoshiki, tétanisé, le vit se rapprocher dangereusement…

Mais Toshi soudain s'écarta et Yoshiki remarqua qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que Pata s'était levé et donc qu'il risquait de les voir. Complètement chamboulé, Yoshiki se retira brusquement de la prise de Toshi et lui tourna le dos sans un mot de plus.

Pata regardait le ciel d'un air inquiet :

- Tu n'as pas remarqué comme la lumière a baissé tout d'un coup ? Et puis regarde-moi ça, on a du gros temps qui arrive !

En effet, d'énormes nuages d'un noir d'encre s'avançaient vers eux par-dessus la forêt.

- Ok alors on va rentrer, décréta Yoshiki. Les deux zouaves sont encore en ballade ?

- Oui, je vais essayer de les appeler.

Pata sortit son portable et appela Heath qu'il réussit à joindre et lui dit de revenir vite avec hide.

- La ligne n'est pas bonne du tout, ça grésillait !

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait des endroits sans réseau dans ce bled.

Yoshiki se mit à ranger soigneusement tout ce qu'il avait apporté pour ne pas laisser la moindre trace de leur passage dans ce lieu. Mais il portait dans le cœur comme une envie de pleurer. L'attitude de Toshi lui faisait mal en même temps qu'il se sentait de moins en moins capable de lui résister. Il se maudissait pour ça et en voulait beaucoup à Toshi de ne pas lui parler franchement, de lui dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête au lieu de chercher à l'embrasser de façon si inattendue. Yoshiki ne voulait pas que cela s'éternise et il était bien décidé à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés.

Il ignora royalement Toshi durant tout le temps qu'ils attendirent le retour de hide et Heath. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, il faisait terriblement sombre car les nuages noirs avaient recouvert tout le ciel et l'air sentait déjà la pluie. Ils s'engouffrèrent sans attendre dans la voiture et cinq minutes après leur départ, une averse lourde et ininterrompue s'abattit sur eux.

- Quel temps de merde ! grogna Yoshiki qui fut obligé de mettre ses phares et les essuie-glace à la vitesse maximale pour arriver à voir la route. Il était crispé sur son volant car il était revenu à la portion de route à flanc de falaise qui sortait de la vallée et elle comportait de nombreux virages serrés qui le forçaient à rouler lentement. Malheureusement, il était dit que cette journée finirait mal car ils découvrirent tous avec stupéfaction qu'un éboulis s'était produit et qu'un gros tas de pierres bouchaient la voie.

Yoshiki poussa un juron retentissant.

- Comment on va faire ?! gémit hide. Y'a pas une autre route pour sortir d'ici ?

- S'il y en a une, je la connais pas, dit Yoshiki.

- Bon écoutez, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on retourne à Kofu, dit Pata qui ne perdait pas le nord. Quitte à y passer la nuit, s'il n'y a pas d'autre issue pour sortir de là. Ils vont se grouiller pour dégager la route si c'est la seule !

- Et on dort où ? objecta Heath. On nous a dit là-bas qu'il n'y avait pas d'auberges.

- Au monastère, dit Pata. Je doute que les moines nous refusent l'hospitalité alors qu'ils accueillent des gens qui viennent en recueillement de temps en temps.

- Yo-chan ? demanda doucement Toshi à son ami qui semblait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Yoshiki soupira :

- Bon…on n'a pas le choix…Maintenant la question est : comment je fais demi-tour sur cette putain de route ?!

hide lui posa les mains sur les épaules et expliqua :

- Retourne en marche arrière jusqu'à la dernière zone d'arrêt, tu t'en souviens ? C'est pas très loin et là, la route sera assez large pour que tu fasses demi-tour.

- Ok…Regardez derrière vous aussi parce que je vais me faire sérieusement mal si je m'amuse trop à me tordre le cou.

Très lentement, Yoshiki fit marche arrière, guidé par ses amis et le rétro intérieur. Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent enfin à faire demi-tour et repartirent pour Kofu.

La pluie semblait partie pour durer des heures. Ils arrivèrent enfin au village et durent courir comme des dératés pour aller frapper à la porte du sanctuaire, surmonté d'un impressionnant portique. Un panneau coulissant s'ouvrit et le visage pour le moins étonné d'un moine apparut :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- S'il vous plaît, nous venons de Tokyo et nous étions de passage dans la région mais il y a eu un éboulis sur la route et nous sommes bloqués. Pouvons-nous passer la nuit ici ? demanda Toshi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un moine portant un énorme parapluie qui dévisagea les cinq hommes trempés jusqu'aux os. Il dut les trouver inoffensifs car il leur sourit :

- Bien entendu, entrez vite avant d'attraper froid.

Il les conduisit sous la pluie le long d'une allée jusqu'à la porte du monastère. Les cinq hommes furent soulagés de se retrouver dans une vaste salle à l'ameublement dépouillé qui sentait l'encens. L'éclairage doux était fourni par des dizaines de bougies comme si le monastère vivait à l'écart de la modernité. Une énorme statue de Bouddha les accueillit rendue presque vivante par les ombres tremblantes qui jouaient sur sa surface de bronze.

Ils se déchaussèrent sous les yeux accueillants de quelques moines qui déambulaient d'un pas silencieux le long de la galerie que l'on apercevait de la large porte de la salle. Celui qui les avait fait entrer leur demanda de patienter car il allait leur chercher de quoi se sécher. En attendant, nos musiciens, un peu déconcertés par l'endroit, regardaient partout :

- C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je vais passer la nuit dans un endroit comme celui-là, dit Heath. Quel silence ! On dirait que personne ne vit ici.

- Ca fait du bien…, dit hide qui se sentait curieusement serein à respirer ce parfum d'encens sous les yeux fascinants de la statue.

Yoshiki, qui commençait à grelotter dans ses vêtements trempés, fut heureux de voir revenir le moine avec un gros paquet de serviettes, accompagné d'un homme que son costume désignait comme étant le supérieur des lieux. Il semblait extraordinairement vieux et pourtant, il marchait d'un bon pas avec sur le visage le même sourire accueillant qu'ils avaient vu chez les autres moines.

- Soyez les bienvenus, chers hôtes ! J'imagine que vous devez avoir faim mais je suis au regret de vous dire que, comme nous sommes des ascètes, je crains de n'avoir rien de très copieux à vous offrir. Je vais me faire pardonner en vous préparant de quoi passer une bonne nuit au chaud.

- C'est tout ce qu'il nous faut, merci infiniment, dit Yoshiki en s'inclinant profondément avec sa serviette sur les épaules tandis que Heath se félicitait mentalement d'avoir autant mangé durant le pique-nique.

Le supérieur du monastère, qui s'appelait Katsumoto, les conduisit à travers des couloirs à lumière tamisée. Quelque part au fond du monastère, on entendait s'élever des chants bouddhiques qui conférait au lieu, une atmosphère fascinante de spiritualité et de mystères.

Le moine ne leur demanda qui ils étaient, ni aucun renseignement comme s'il s'en fichait ou s'il leur faisait d'emblée une entière confiance. On voyait que l'endroit était fait pour accueillir des visiteurs car de nombreuses pièces traditionnelles étaient disponibles. En fermant un shoji, on pouvait créer deux petites chambres dans avec une seule pièce et ce fut ainsi que chacun se retrouva avec sa propre chambre, dotée d'un confortable futon. Les moines poussèrent l'hospitalité jusqu'à leur dénicher des yukatas à échanger contre leur vêtements trempés qu'ils se proposaient de faire sécher près d'une chaudière. Une fois installés, les cinq hommes, épuisés et qui n'avaient pas vraiment faim depuis leur déjeuner tardif, préférèrent écourter la soirée en allant se coucher.

Yoshiki espérait fortement que la pluie aurait cessé le lendemain et que la route serait bientôt rouverte. Toshi dormait dans la chambre juste à côté et il se prit à penser, un peu rêveusement, un peu craintivement, qu'il se glisserait peut-être près de lui dans la nuit. Maintenant qu'il pouvait laisser libre court à ses pensées, il ne cessait de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête les mêmes questions. Que voulait-il avec Toshi ? Du côté du chanteur, c'était presque évident. Il aurait fallu être stupide et aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les avances qu'il lui avait faites durant la journée. Toshi ne semblait pas se poser les mêmes questions que lui et c'était justement cela qui gênait Yoshiki. En tant normal, Toshi l'aurait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui aurait dit franchement : « Yo-chan, j'ai des sentiments pour toi ». Mais Toshi n'avait rien dit et avait cherché à le séduire d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait changé.

_Bon sang, je crois que je ne serais pas capable d'attendre qu'on soit sorti de cette mouise. Demain, à la première heure, je le prends entre quatre yeux et on discute. J'en peux plus de cette situation de fou ! _

Un peu apaisé par cette décision, il souffla la lampe à huile qu'on lui avait donnée comme éclairage et s'endormit, sur les psalmodies des prêtres qui lui parvenaient du fond du sanctuaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

**Bon, j'ai pris de l'avance alors voici déjà une nouvelle mise à jour. On apprend de drôles de choses dans ce chapitre mais il est très important ! **

_Petit youkai (v.bas de page) __, tu as donné ta vie pour lier ces deux âmes et tu as réussi. En récompense de ton grand cœur, je vais réaliser ton rêve. Tu vas renaître sous la forme d'un humain. Vas, protège et guide ceux que tu as tant aimés. _

_Amaterasu-sama…_

hide se réveilla avec ce nom encore résonnant dans les oreilles. Depuis quand rêvait-il de la déesse du Soleil lui qui n'était porté sur aucune espèce de religion ? Il se redressa sur son futon et vit que le jour commençait à poindre d'après la clarté légère qui envahissait sa chambre. Il avait dormi comme un bébé et sentait incapable de se rendormir en dépit de l'heure matinale.

Il se leva, resserra la ceinture de son yukata et sortit à pas silencieux de sa chambre. Aucun de ses amis ne semblait réveillé et son estomac criait famine puisqu'il n'avait rien mangé la veille au soir, préférant dormir. Il se voyait pourtant mal chercher un moine et lui demander le chemin de la cuisine ! Pour passer, le temps, il décida de sortir un peu dehors pour voir à quoi ressemblait le domaine. Il se retrouva très vite dans un charmant jardin bien enclos à l'intérieur de la palissade qui entourait le sanctuaire. La pluie avait totalement cessé pour faire place à un ciel rose et prometteur d'une belle journée et l'air sentait bon l'herbe mouillée. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Pas un chant d'oiseaux, pas une rumeur de voiture, pas de bruits de conversations, rien…Alors qu'il vivait à Tokyo et passait des soirées dans des bars bruyants, il se retrouvait à adorer cette quiétude inhabituelle qui lui donnait l'impression délicieuse de se trouver dans un autre monde.

Pieds nus, il marcha dans le jardin. Il ne se souvenait pas nettement du rêve qu'il avait fait mais le peu qui lui était resté en mémoire tournait sans cesse dans sa tête : quelques mots prononcés d'une voix qui l'emplissait d'une crainte de petit enfant quand il y repensait. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait entendu pareille voix. Quant à ce qu'elle racontait, cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Une histoire de youkai, n'importe quoi ! Un peu plus loin, près de la véranda de bois qui suivait les contours du monastère, il trouva un puits.

Ce n'était qu'un puits banal comme on n'en voit tout le temps en pierre avec une corde et un seau. Il avait l'air bien entretenu, signe qu'on s'en servait toujours malgré l'eau courante. Mais ce ne furent pas ces détails qui le figèrent devant l'objet. Il fut envahi de cette étrange impression que l'on a lorsqu'on croit revivre une seconde fois exactement la même scène. Il était absolument certain de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit et pourtant, quelque chose en lui criait qu'il _connaissait_ ce puits.

Il s'en approcha, posa ses mains sur le rebord et regarda au fond. Une émotion bouleversante le submergea brutalement au point de lui faire venir les larmes aux yeux. Bon sang, que se passait-il ? Comment un simple puits pouvait-il lui faire un effet pareil ?

- Vous êtes bien matinal ! Avez-vous mal dormi ? demanda soudain une voix aimable.

hide releva la tête et aperçut Katsumoto, debout sur la véranda. D'une voix rendue mal assurée par ce qu'il venait de ressentir, hide bredouilla :

- Non au contraire, j'ai très bien dormi. Mais comme je n'avais plus sommeil, j'ai voulu faire un petit tour. Vous…vous servez de ce puits ?

Katsumoto acquiesça :

- Nous avons l'eau courante mais pour toutes les cérémonies de purification, nous préférons une eau directement descendue du ciel.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

- Plus de cinquante ans. Ce sanctuaire est ma maison et j'y resterai jusqu'à ma mort.

hide avait envie de lui demander quel âge il avait mais il n'osa pas. Le vieillard, perché sur ses getas, descendit de la véranda et vint poser ses mains au bord du puits, à côté de lui.

- Vous semblez troublé.

hide secoua la tête, peu désireux de lui confier ce à quoi il pensait.

- Auriez-vous vu l'ido-no-gami ? demanda le vieillard d'une voix amusée.

- Hein ?!

- Ah ces jeunes de la ville ne croient plus à rien ! Les youkai existent mon fils et ce puits est porteur d'une légende qui est connue de nous tous ici.

- Quelle légende ?

- Cela a commencé peu avant la bataille de Sarinagara. Voyons un peu si vous vous souvenez de vos cours d'histoires ?

- Je…Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, avoua hide.

Katsumoto se mit et rire et poursuivit :

- Nous sommes donc vers 1600. Il y avait dans ce village une maison que l'on disait inhabitable car l'ido-no-gami qui vivait dans son puits ne cessait d'embêter tous ceux qui s'y installaient. Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble non ? Il avait presque une tête de poisson-chat, un corps presque humain avec des mains et des pieds palmés.

hide hocha la tête.

- On disait qu'il détestait les humains pour une raison mystérieuse car ce n'était pas un comportement habituel de sa race. Un jour, un couple de jeunes mariés vint s'installer dans cette maison en dépit de la mauvaise réputation qu'elle avait. Lui était soldat et s'appelait Eijiro et elle s'appelait Aika. A peine installée, Aika se rendit directement au puits. Elle le nettoya, l'aménagea de ses propres mains blanches et quand ce fut fini, elle adressa une prière d'hommage au youkai et lui demanda sa protection pour sa vie future. La créature fut très surprise car aucun humain jusque-là ne s'était montré si respectueux et soucieux de sa présence. Alors qu'il projetait sûrement de leur jouer les mêmes vilains tours qu'il avait joués aux autres, il ne fit rien et se mit à observer la vie quotidienne du couple dont l'amour était si fort qu'il finit par l'attendrir. Et tous les jours, Aika continuait de lui rendre hommage. Enfin, un jour le youkai se montra à elle et la remercia de tout ce qu'elle faisait. Et très vite, ils devinrent amis. Aika lui donna même un nom, chose rare entre un humain et un youkai. Elle l'appela…

- Hani.

_Un nom humain pour une créature qu'il ne l'était pas._

Le nom s'était échappé de lui-même de la bouche de hide qui en resta paralysé. Le moine écarquilla des yeux surpris :

- Vous connaissez cette histoire alors ?

- Non ! s'écria hide au bord de l'affolement. Con…continuez s'il vous plaît. Est-ce que les gens du village savaient qu'elle était amie avec ce youkai ?

- Je pense que l'on peut l'affirmer, sinon je ne vois pas comment la légende aurait pu se répandre si elle avait gardé le secret. Elle et son mari n'ont jamais eu de problèmes dans cette maison et ce seul fait devait suffire à susciter la curiosité. Donc je pense qu'elle a dû parler du youkai et expliquer pourquoi les autres propriétaires n'avaient pas été capables de rester. Depuis ça, les gens prennent soin des puits pour éviter la colère des ido-no-gami qui les habitent.

Katsumoto le regarda un moment sans comprendre puis il se décida à poursuivre :

- Malheureusement, Eijiro fut appelé pour participer à la bataille de Sarinagara du côté des Sanada. Rongée d'angoisse, sa femme resta à la maison, passant la journée à prier pour son retour près du puits où le youkai essayait de la rassurer comme il pouvait. Malheureusement, Ujio l'aide de camp de Eijro revint porteur de la dernière lettre que ce dernier avait écrite à Aika avant de se suicider après la défaite pour ne pas avoir se soumettre aux Tokugawa.

Lorsque Aika comprit qu'il était mort, elle éclata en sanglots et, avant que le youkai ait pu faire quoi ce soit, elle sortit une dague de la ceinture de son kimono et se trancha la gorge en murmurant qu'elle allait le retrouver dans une autre vie. On dit qu'elle fêtait ce jour-là son trentième anniversaire.

hide replia ses mains pour que Katsumoto ne les voit pas trembler. Sa voix lui semblait presque lointaine et chaque phrase faisait monter en lui une douleur sourde, un chagrin absolument incompréhensible. Ses yeux brillants s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur le sol pavé de pierres entre lesquelles poussaient des touffes d'herbe. Il lui semblait y voir une flaque de sang.

- C'est juste là qu'elle est morte…, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Qu'est devenu Hani ?

- Personne ne le sait. Personne ne l'a jamais vu en dehors de Eijiro et d'Aika. Il est possible qu'il ait disparu on ne sait où car ceux qui ont habité la maison ensuite n'ont jamais entendu parler d'un ido-no-gami dans leur puits. Peut-être que la mort d'Aika l'a rendu très malheureux.

Beaucoup plus tard, ce monastère a été bâti mais les gens du village n'ont jamais touché à ce puits par respect pour l'histoire à laquelle il est lié.

Quelque part plus loin, le son d'un gong retentit et Katsumoto releva la tête :

- Ah mais il faut que j'y aille, la première prière du matin va commencer. Vous pourrez ensuite nous rejoindre notre maigre petit déjeuner avec vos amis s'ils sont réveillés et vous laver.

- Merci…répondit hide sans lever la tête.

Katsumoto s'éloigna et lorsqu'il fut seul, hide se laisser glissa à genoux près du puits avec la plus forte envie de pleurer qu'il eût jamais ressentie.

--

Yoshiki commençait tout juste à émerger lorsque le panneau du shoji s'ouvrit sur Toshi :

- Coucou toi ! Je voulais voir si tu étais réveillé, dit celui-ci d'une voix murmurante.

- Donne-moi encore une heure et je le serais…, grogna Yoshiki en se retournant sur le ventre, bien enfoui sous sa couette.

Il avait toujours du mal à se réveiller le matin et il faisait tellement bon là-dessous ! Mais Toshi s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'une façon si tendre que Yoshiki faillit se rendormir.

- Allez il faut que tu te lèves Yo-chan. Il fait un temps magnifique dehors et nous pourrons en profiter pour acheter de quoi manger au village car je doute que le petit déjeuner de moines ascètes nous suffise.

Yoshiki ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là qu'il mourrait de faim. Poussé par la nécessité, il se redressa enfin et se frotta vigoureusement le visage :

- Ouais…j'espère que la route sera vite dégagée aussi.

Il regarda enfin Toshi un peu plus attentivement et le vit agenouillé près de lui, les cheveux en pagaille et le yukata ouvert sur son torse. Une vision qui rappela à son cerveau mal rebranché tout ce que Toshi lui faisait ressentir. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Il l'aurait peut-être fait _avant_, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas la moindre ambigüité dans leurs gestes. Leurs câlins innocents lui manquaient.

Il s'était promis d'avoir une discussion franche avec lui ce jour-même et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être profiter du fait qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais comment aborder quelque chose d'aussi délicat ?

- Yo-chan, tu as l'air préoccupé.

Yoshiki le regarda dans les yeux et sentit son courage s'évanouir.

_J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire…_

Depuis quand hésitait-il à discuter de quelque chose avec Toshi ? Une rage impuissante l'envahit. Foutus sentiments qui avaient tout gâchés ! Toshi était son jumeau, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance et à cause d'eux, il arrivait à peine à soutenir son regard !

Yoshiki se leva avec colère et resserra les pans de son yukata sans remarquer que Toshi, toujours à genoux, le regardait avec appréhension.

- Yo-chan, tu es fâché contre moi ?

Yoshiki sortit de ses pensées et adressa un regard d'incompréhension à Toshi :

- Hein ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal agi depuis ton anniversaire, dit Toshi avec un petit sourire triste.

Yoshiki se mordit les lèvres et finalement, il lâcha :

- Par deux fois, tu as essayé de m'embrasser. Pourquoi ?

Le cœur affreusement battant, il fixa Toshi dans l'attente de sa réponse. Il pensait que Toshi serait embarrassé, intimidé mais rien ne l'avait préparé au sourire incroyablement doux avec lequel il répondit :

- Parce que j'en avais envie. Et c'est toujours le cas.

Yoshiki laissa échapper un autre mouvement de colère et fusilla Toshi du regard :

- Non mais je rêve ?! Tu es tombé sur la tête, c'est pas possible ?! 25 ans d'amitié et tout d'un coup, tu me dis ça comme si c'était évident ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ? Pourquoi tu fais ça tout d'un coup ? Je ne te reconnais plus, je sais plus quoi penser de ce qui arrive et toi tu essaies de m'embrasser et tu…tu me regardes comme si c'était normal !!

Yoshiki s'interrompit, incapable d'expliquer correctement son problème. Il tourna le dos à Toshi pour lui cacher tout ce que son visage devait avoir de tourmenté et respira profondément.

Tout à coup, il sentit une main tout chaude se glisser dans la sienne et se retourna brusquement. Toshi était là et resserra sa prise sur sa main, le visage triste :

- Je suis désolé…je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait souffrir autant.

Yoshiki répondit d'une voix tremblante :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi, ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça. J'ai tellement peur…de te perdre. Que tout ce qui nous liait soit gâché par une stupide histoire de cœur qui pourrait mal finir. J'ai peur de me laisser aller Toshi…Je veux qu'on reste comme on l'a toujours été. Je pensais que nous étions au-dessus de l'amour.

- Non, c'est vrai que ça ne m'inquiète pas. J'aurais du mal à expliquer pourquoi. Pour moi, c'est normal, c'est logique. Tu es toujours celui que tu as toujours été pour moi Yo-chan et tu le seras toujours. Il est seulement temps pour nous d'atteindre le dernier stade. Nous n'étions pas au-dessus de l'amour. Je pense plutôt que nous avons peu à peu grimpé vers le plus grand qui puisse exister. J'ai confiance en nous deux…

Il porta la main tremblante de Yoshiki à sa bouche et y posa un baiser léger :

- Si je suis arrivé en haut avant toi, alors je vais te donner tout le temps que tu voudras pour me rejoindre. Je détruirai tes peurs une à une et je te donnerai confiance. Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres et nous ne finirons pas comme eux.

Yoshiki serra avec force la main de Toshi, partagé entre l'envie se jeter dans ses bras ou de le fuir. Céder ou résister ? Le risque ou le regret ? Le choix, à défaut d'être plus facile, le faisait cruellement souffrir.

Toshi releva les yeux et dut remarquer le profond désarroi de son ami. Caressant sa main avec son pouce, il s'approcha lentement et déposa un long baiser juste au coin de la bouche de Yoshiki qui sentit ses jambes mollir et s'agrippa par réflexe aux bras de Toshi. Mais ce dernier ne tenta rien de plus et il sourit :

- Quand tu seras prêt, je t'embrasserai vraiment Yo-chan…

C'en fut trop pour Yoshiki. Il lâcha Toshi et s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit de la pièce.

Il arriva dehors, la tête lourde et les pas incertains mais l'air de la montagne en lui emplissant les poumons lui fit du bien. Au bout de quelques mètres, il aperçut avec stupéfaction hide, blotti contre un vieux puits et qui pleurait la tête dans ses bras. Très inquiet- car hide n'était pas du genre à pleurer- Yoshiki courut à lui et caressa ses cheveux roses :

- hide ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Yoshiki ?

hide releva son visage mouillé et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.

- Je me sens pas bien…Je comprends plus ce qui m'arrive. Je veux partir d'ici…

Il avait l'air tellement perdu que Yoshiki l'attira contre lui et le serra très fort. hide qui pleurait, il y avait de quoi angoisser et sa propre envie de pleurer diminua fortement. Il valait mieux qu'il s'occupe de réconforter son ami qui ferma les yeux et blottit son visage contre la poitrine du batteur. Yoshiki lui caressa les cheveux et le dos pour le réconforter et murmura plus pour lui-même que pour hide :

- Moi aussi je suis perdu…

**L'imaginaire japonais est rempli de créatures étranges étroitement liées à la nature que l'on ne cesse de croiser par exemple dans les mangas. Ces créatures s'appellent les youkai. Beaucoup d'entre elles ne sont pas vraiment dangereuses pour l'Homme et ne demandent souvent que du respect de la part des humains. Pour vous donner un exemple, le renard à neuf queues de Naruto est un youkai très populaire. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, jetez un œil à ce site : /decouverte/culture-et-traditions.php**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4/

**Merci à nouveau pour vos reviews. Je m'éclate plus encore que je ne le pensais à écrire cette fic mais faut dire que vous me motivez ! Allez encore un chapitre avant le week end (quand je pense que j'avais dit que je prendrai du temps pour poster…mais je suis incapable de me freiner pour écrire, boulot ou pas ! XD ) **

Au grand damne des cinq musiciens, la route n'était toujours pas dégagée ce qui les obligea à rester encore à Kofu. Comme ils s'ennuyaient à mourir au monastère, ils décidèrent d'aller se dégourdir les jambes et d'explorer les sentiers forestiers tout autour du village. Ils se lavèrent dans les douches traditionnelles dont était pourvu le sanctuaire (Yoshiki refusa pour la première fois de se doucher avec Toshi, chose qui n'aurait jamais posé problème autrefois) et récupérèrent leurs vêtements à nouveau secs. Après quoi, ils achetèrent de quoi compenser le maigre petit déjeuner monacal et partirent. hide parlait à peine et traînait une mine de papier mâché depuis que Yoshiki l'avait trouvé en larmes près du puits. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état et le batteur, pensant qu'il finirait par le lui dire quand il serait prêt, avait respecté son silence. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu mettre hide dans un état pareil. Mais lui-même ne pouvait faire abstraction du sentiment assez oppressant qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il s'était trouvé près de ce puits. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas accordé d'attention, préférant se concentrer sur hide mais cela avait été tout de même un étrange moment.

hide lui avait raconté la légende qui tournait autour de cet endroit et, quand il était allé acheter à manger, Yoshiki avait interrogé les gens pour en savoir un peu plus. Ils étaient tous unanimes pour affirmer que Aika et Eijiro avaient réellement existés et même, que leurs stèles funéraires se trouvaient encore dans l'ancien cimetière du village, plus à l'écart dans la forêt. Le respect extrême dû aux morts que la modernité n'avait pas corrompu dans l'esprit de ces montagnards expliquait pourquoi ces stèles n'avaient pas disparues et étaient toujours entretenues de peur que des esprits en colère ne viennent hanter le village. C'est pourquoi, poussé par la curiosité, Yoshiki avait d'abord dirigé toute sa petite bande vers ce cimetière pour essayer de retrouver la stèle en question après avoir raconté la légende à Pata, Heath et Toshi.

Ils marchaient sur un sentier assez boueux à cause la pluie de la nuit qui grimpait en pente assez raide au milieu des arbres.

- Pfiou ! commenta Pata. Je me demande pourquoi ils sont allés mettre leur fichu cimetière aussi loin !

- La géographie du village était sûrement différente à l'époque, répondit Heath qui marchait derrière. Et puis ce n'est pas si difficile, c'est toi qui n'a plus de souffle ! Tu devrais arrêter la clope !

- Je suis au moins aussi en forme que toi je te ferais dire ! s'écria Pata. Allez, on verra qui arrivera en haut le premier !

- Ce sera moi j'ai de plus grandes jambes !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Et voici que les deux compères se mirent à grimper la côte en courant et disparurent sous les arbres. Yoshiki secoua lentement la tête :

- N'importe quoi ces deux-là…On va les retrouver à bout de souffle, affalés sur un bout d'herbe.

hide ne se départit pas de sa mine tristounette qui serra le cœur de Yoshiki. Devant eux, Toshi marchait d'un bon pas. Yoshiki s'arrangea pour ralentir et rester en arrière avec hide dont il entoura les épaules avec son bras et lui chuchota :

- Hé… j'ai pas eu mon sourire du matin…

hide avait passé tout son temps à ruminer des pensées particulièrement angoissantes. Le rêve qu'il avait fait et l'histoire racontée par Katsumoto l'obsédaient. C'était une si étrange coïncidence qu'ils se recoupent aussi bien… Et que dire de son bouleversement devant ce puits, de cette certitude intime qu'il avait toujours connue cette histoire ? « Ces jeunes de la ville ne croient plus à rien ! » s'était écrié Kastumoto. Mais lui il y croyait, beaucoup de Japonais des campagnes y croyaient encore et personne ne doutait de l'existence des youkai au siècle dernier… hide avait l'esprit suffisamment souple pour se demander : et si c'était vrai ?

Si c'était vrai…Hani avait décidé d'user de sa magie pour permettre aux deux amants de se retrouver dans une autre vie. Il y avait laissé toute sa force vitale et en était mort. Amaterasu prise de pitié lui avait accordé une autre vie sous la forme d'un humain. Apparemment, Hani rêvait d'en être un. Et cet humain…

_Et si c'était moi ? _

hide avait l'impression de tomber à chaque fois qu'il envisageait cette possibilité. Sa vision du monde risquait d'être chamboulée dans ses fondements les plus essentiels : l'existence des dieux, des youkais, de la réincarnation…Quel humain ne se sentirait pas effrayé, terrifié même de toucher du doigt une vérité fondamentale que le monde cherche en vain depuis les origines ? A qui se confier, qui serait capable de le rassurer là-dessus et d'assurer de nouveau son équilibre mental ébranlé ?

Après la phrase que lui adressa Yoshiki, hide leva les yeux vers lui et essaya un sourire pour le rassurer. Mais ce sourire était loin de ceux si plein de chaleur qui lui venaient quand il allait bien. Puis le guitariste posa sa tête sur son épaule, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rechercher un appui, une protection contre son angoisse :

_J'ai peur Yo-chan…_

Yoshiki le serra davantage ayant toujours ressenti un certain instinct de protection envers hide, si sensible sous ses dehors joyeux.

- Quand on sera seuls, tu me raconteras ce qui ne va pas, lui murmura-t-il. Je déteste te voir comme ça et je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que tu aies parlé.

hide hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par son ami sur le sentier.

Au bout de vingt minutes de montée, ils parvinrent enfin sur une zone plate et le paysage changea radicalement. L'endroit était assez inattendu car, ils avaient devant eux une sorte de très longue allée bordée de chaque côté d'immenses haies de bambous hauts d'une dizaine de mètres. Le sol de l'allée était fait de rondins de bambous et tout le long de cette « galerie », il y avait des stèles funéraires de pierre noire.

- Ca fait bizarre de trouver un endroit comme cela ici, dit Yoshiki.

- Où sont passés Heath et Pata ? s'étonna Toshi.

- Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'ils nous fassent une blague et surgissent brusquement pour nous faire peur, dit hide. Ils sont peut-être au bout de l'allée, allons-y et essayons de trouver les stèles d'Aiko et Eijiro.

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée et lurent l'une après l'autre, les inscriptions gravées sur les stèles. Ils virent qu'effectivement, elles dataient toutes de l'ère Edo et leur ancienneté leur conférait une valeur particulière. Une manie très répandue et un peu morbide les poussait à lire les noms et à calculer les âges des décès. Les grands bambous craquaient et émettaient d'étranges sifflements de flûtes lorsque le vent y passait.

- Ah vous voilà ! s'écria Yoshiki en apercevant Heath et Pata, debouts plus loin qui semblaient les attendre.

- On n'a pas trop osé crier vos noms dans un endroit pareil, dit Heath. Et on a trouvé vos amoureux !

hide craignait de regarder mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il s'approcha et son regard fut littéralement happé par cette stèle noire, semblable aux autres, sur laquelle étaient inscrits les noms d'Aiko et d'Eijiro. Ils avaient bel et bien existés et un pic d'angoisse lui serra les entrailles. Incapable de dire un mot, il recula et fit quelques pas à l'écart en faisant mine de regarder autour et de s'intéresser aux autres stèles. Ce fut là qu'il vit un éclair de fourrure rousse entre les bambous. Intrigué, il s'approcha encore et scruta l'endroit pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et aperçu une petite tête avec un long museau : un renard ! Il était rare d'en voir ainsi à l'état sauvage !

Agréablement surpris, hide s'approcha tout doucement car assurément, l'animal risquait de décamper vite fait. Mais le renard ne bougea pas et se contenta de le laisser s'approcher en le fixant de ses petits yeux noirs. C'était très inhabituel pour un animal sauvage mais en plus, le renard finit également par s'approcher prudemment. Voyant cela, hide se figea tout net et, stupéfait, vit l'animal arriver jusqu'à lui et le renifler attentivement, les deux pattes avant posées sur ses chaussures. Jamais hide n'en avait vu d'aussi près et ne bougeait plus d'un poil de peur de le faire fuir. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se soit approché de lui comme cela alors que les renards sont des animaux craintifs ?

hide le lâcha du regard juste une seconde pour voir où en étaient les autres mais lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau en bas, le renard s'était volatilisé, sans bruit et aussi brusquement qu'une illusion ! Le guitariste, pour le moins déconcerté, s'autorisa de nouveau à bouger et scruta les bambous sans succès.

_Soit ces trucs-là sont vraiment très rapides soit….va sérieusement falloir que j'aille voir un psy. Ma vie est trop bizarre depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans cette foutue vallée ! _

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à la question car il semblait se passer des choses du côté de ses amis. Yoshiki voulait apparemment se dépêcher de repartir. Il les rejoignit et vit que Yoshiki semblait bouleversé. Ce dernier l'approcha d'ailleurs et le tira par la manche :

- Allons-y…Partons d'ici…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yo-chan ? voulut savoir hide.

- Je sais pas…Je veux m'en aller…

La voix de Yoshiki était toute tremblante. Derrière, Heath et Pata les suivaient d'un air de totale incompréhension.

- Euh Yoshiki, ce n'est qu'une vieille stèle ! T'as peur des fantômes ou quoi ? demanda Heath.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda hide en laissant Yoshiki partir devant.

- Mais j'en sais rien !

- On regardait la stèle et puis tout d'un coup, il est devenu tout blanc, expliqua Pata. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Comprends pas quelle mouche l'a piquée…Ca lui réussit pas toutes ces vieilles légendes, vivement qu'on rentre à Tokyo !

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, hide s'aperçut tout d'un coup que Toshi ne les suivait pas. En jetant un œil en arrière, il aperçut le chanteur toujours debout devant la stèle comme s'il était totalement inconscient du départ des autres.

- Toshi !

Le chanteur tourna la tête vers lui et s'arracha à sa contemplation pour les suivre avec une expression grave sur le visage. Au regard de ce qui venait de se passer, une idée pointa spontanément dans l'esprit de hide. Une idée démente, incroyable qui, certainement, allait réellement finir par le conduire à l'asile…

--

Yoshiki était retourné directement au monastère et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de pousser la promenade plus loin. Il avait refusé de répondre aux questions de Heath et Pata qui, habitués à son caractère borné, n'avaient pas insisté. Ils étaient repartis en vadrouille, peu désireux de s'ennuyer dans cet endroit trop silencieux. Au dernier moment, Toshi avait décidé de se joindre à eux. Et de son côté, hide s'était lui aussi retiré dans sa chambre et réfléchissait à s'en donner la migraine.

Yoshiki était bizarre, Toshi était bizarre et _lui-même_ était bizarre ! Dans sa tête, toute une séries d'événements se remettaient en place de façon logique et lui faisait apercevoir une explication trop vraisemblable pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Enfin vraisemblable…à condition de jeter par la fenêtre sa rationalité d'homme du XXIe siècle et c'était bien le point le plus compliqué de la tâche.

_Admettons, je dis bien admettons que je sois la réincarnation de ce youkai, Hani…alors Aiko et Eijiro ont également réussi à revivre puisque d'après Amaterasu j'ai réussi à les faire se réincarner. Alors qui sont-ils ? Je suis censé les protéger et les guider. Or quels sont les deux seuls amis proches que je connaisse qui soient en train de se tourner autour ? _

Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Un rire de pure fatigue nerveuse.

_Pas besoin de se demander qui est la réincarnation d'Aiko...Yoshiki a toujours été le plus féminin des deux. Et comme par hasard, c'est de lui dont je suis le plus proche et je suis sans cesse en train de l'aider. J'accomplis exactement la destinée qu'Amaterasu m'a donnée dans mon rêve…_

La déesse du Soleil existerait donc ? Et avec elle, les autres dieux shintos ? En partant de là, hide pouvait aller très loin dans le doute et la remise en question. Quelle part du _Kojiki_, le livre sacré, et toutes les croyances populaires étaient donc vrais si réellement, il n'était pas devenu fou ?

_Au secours…_

Il roula sur son futon repris d'une envie de pleurer en sentant que tous ses repères s'effondraient.

A ce moment, le shoji de sa chambre coulissa et Yoshiki entra avec, sur le visage, exactement la même expression égarée que hide.

- hide…

- Je sais ce que tu as Yoshiki, dit hide d'une voix épuisée. Tu as senti que cette stèle faisait résonner quelque chose au plus profond de toi. C'était pareil pour moi devant ce puits. Je l'ai déjà vu, je le connais…mais j'ai peur de te dire tout haut à quelle conclusion j'en suis venu…

Yoshiki, plus pâle encore, s'agenouilla à côté de lui et, sans un mot, il écarta le col de son pull puis lui montrer quelque chose sur son cou. hide faillit perdre connaissance. C'était une trace légèrement rouge qui traversait la gorge de Yoshiki en partant de dessous l'oreille gauche jusqu'à la pomme d'Adam. Comme la cicatrice faite par une lame.

hide l'observa longuement, figé, tandis que les murs de sa raison tremblaient sous l'explosion d'une bombe. Mais il était fort et réussit bravement à les maintenir debout. D'une voix réduite presque à un murmure, il demanda :

- Ca te fait mal ?

Yoshiki secoua la tête, tremblant de tout son corps :

- Non je ne sens rien du tout. Je n'avais pas ça ce matin…hide…ce que tu as dit, c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti. J'ai eu tellement froid tout d'un coup. C'était terrifiant…

Des larmes de peur coulaient à présent sur les joues de Yoshiki et hide comprit que le moment était venu de lui donner les derniers éléments.

- J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. C'était la suite de la légende, la partie que personne n'a jamais su. Hani le youkai…a fait en sorte qu'Aiko et Eijiro puissent se réincarner et se réunir dans une autre vie. Il est mort juste après…

Yoshiki ne bougeait pas plus qu'une statue en l'écoutant et hide poursuivit, sans même que sa voix ne tremble avec l'impression de vivre la scène de l'extérieur :

- Amaterasu, en récompense de son sacrifice, l'a autorisé à revivre lui aussi sous la forme d'un humain en même temps que le couple. Elle lui a demandé de les aider à se retrouver s'ils avaient du mal à le faire. Et…c'est bien ce qui s'est passé.

Il regarda Yoshiki et respira un bon coup avant d'achever :

- Si tu m'as trouvé en larmes près de ce puits c'est parce que dés le moment où Katsumoto m'a raconté cette histoire, j'ai senti la vérité jusqu'au plus profond de moi et ça m'a totalement retourné… Hani c'est moi.

- Toi…répéta Yoshiki. Et…moi je suis…Aiko.

hide hocha la tête :

- Je te conseille d'aller regarder sur le ventre de Toshi dés que tu le pourras. Il y aura peut-être la marque du seppuku de Eiijro.

Yoshiki plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et secoua vigoureusement la tête :

- Non, non, non…Ca ne peut pas être vrai…

Mais il pleurait parce que la vérité s'était imposée malgré lui. Tout d'un coup, il se jeta dans les bras de hide qui le serra farouchement contre lui, les yeux brillants de ses propres larmes. Yoshiki s'agrippa à lui comme un homme qui se noie en sanglotant :

- hide ! hide ! J'ai peur…Je ne veux pas que ce soit vrai ! Oh bon sang…Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant…je veux oublier tout ça s'il vous plaît…Qu'est-ce que je vais croire maintenant... ?!

hide l'allongea en travers du futon et se coucha également sur le côté en gardant Yoshiki dans ses bras. Puisque Yoshiki savait tout et partageait exactement le même genre de peur que lui, hide craqua et se mit aussi à pleurer le plus silencieux possible pour pouvoir continuer de réconforter Yoshiki sans que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive de son état. Finalement, épuisé par sa crise, Yoshiki sombra dans le sommeil, recroquevillé contre hide dont les yeux grands ouverts restèrent longtemps fixés sur le vide.

**PS : Dans ce chapitre encore, je fais un clin d'œil à un youkai mais comme j'ignore si vous êtes au courant de ce genre de légendes, je ne suis pas bien sûr que vous ayez tous saisi la signification de la scène en question…Au besoin, je donnerai l'explication dans le prochain chapitre ! Bisous à tous ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5/

**Chapitre 5/**

**Alors petite excuse sur une erreur que j'ai un peu trop fait dans le dernier chapitre : c'est Aika pas Aiko ! Le problème c'est que comme Aiko est plus courant j'ai tendance à toujours écrire ce nom-là….L'erreur est rectifiée pour ce chapitre et je ferais gaffe maintenant ! **

La route n'était toujours pas libérée. Les cinq musiciens dépités durent encore passer une nuit au monastère. Pata, Heath et Toshi étaient rentrés de leur promenade en montagne avec des pieds douloureux car ils n'étaient pas vraiment chaussés pour les sentiers sauvages et les joues rosies par le bon air. Cependant, le temps commençait à se faire long pour eux qui avaient envie de rentrer.

Yoshiki évitait Toshi depuis qu'il avait compris la vérité. S'il aurait pu accepter l'amour de Toshi au bout d'un petit temps, cette histoire de réincarnation faussait tout à ses yeux. Après le dîner (toujours pris au village), il rejoignit hide dans sa chambre car il n'avait que lui avec lequel discuter. Le gros choc passé, la vérité commença à s'installer un petit peu plus sereinement dans l'esprit des deux hommes. En tout cas, le plus gros de l'angoisse était passé et ils apprenaient ensemble à s'habituer à considérer le monde autrement. Yoshiki confia à hide tout ce qui lui faisait peur :

- En fait, Toshi ne m'aime pas réellement, dit-il. Tout est conditionné par le fait que nous sommes Aika et Eijiro. C'était écrit et préparé d'avance. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire, Toshi n'aurait jamais été amoureux de moi…

hide, assis en face de lui avec les jambes repliées sur son torse, lui demanda en jouant dans ses cheveux bicolores qu'une douche toute récente lui plaquait sur la tête :

- Avant de continuer, réponds enfin à cette question : est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Yoshiki se mordit les lèvres :

- Je commençai tout juste à réaliser que oui. Encore un peu et je serais allé le voir pour le lui dire. Mais après ce que je viens de découvrir, je doute de moi-même aussi. C'est Aika qui parle quand je ressens des sentiments pour lui, ce n'est pas vraiment moi.

- Tu parles comme si une autre personne vivait en toi. Mais c'est pas ça la réincarnation.

- Je sais mais…je n'ai pas de souvenir de mon autre vie. Aika ne m'évoque rien, je la vois comme une autre personne et non pas comme une ancienne version de moi ! Moi je m'appelle Yoshiki, je suis musicien, né au vingtième siècle et puis c'est tout ! Mais…j'ai peur que cet amour ne vienne d'un autre temps et pas de mon cœur à moi…Alors ce serait pareil pour Toshi.

hide soupira. Le problème était réellement très compliqué et les réflexions de Yoshiki lui amenèrent soudain une triste pensée :

- Tu crois que…notre amitié à nous aussi elle est faussée ? Qu'on est amis juste parce que Amaterasu a fait en sorte qu'on le soit ?

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard peiné :

- Je sais pas…

- Moi j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que t'as pu être dans une autre vie, dit hide. Je suis ton pote parce que tu es toi, Yoshiki et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je préfère penser que même sans cette histoire, ça aurait été pareil entre nous.

Yoshiki lui sourit tendrement et avança la main pour lui caresser la joue en disant à mi-voix :

- Le problème c'est que « sans cette histoire », je ne t'aurais jamais connu car tu n'aurais pas été réincarné. Pour ça, j'ai au moins un remerciement à adresser à Amaterasu.

Touché, hide sourit et baissa la tête. Et tout d'un coup, Yoshiki se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

- Je pense à toi en youkai…Ca s'invente pas ! T'auras donc toujours été bizarre même dans une autre vie !

hide éclata de rire et lui administra une grande tape sur la tête.

- Aiheu !

- Méchant ! Dommage que j'ai plus de pouvoirs tiens !

- Ben franchement c'est une chance parce que le pouvoir principal des Ido-no-gami c'était de répandre des maladies !

- Hein ?! Ils n'avaient rien de mieux que ça ? dit hide d'un air déçu. Ils ne pouvaient pas se transformer ou créer des illusions ?

**- **Je ne suis pas au courant de tout mais c'est le pouvoir qu'on leur attribue le plus souvent en tout cas. Ils devaient être capables de mieux puisque toi, tu as su lier mon âme à celle de Toshi pour qu'on se retrouve.

hide secoua lentement la tête :

- Cet après-midi, tu m'as fais une crise de larmes parce que tu n'arrivais pas à accepter la réalité. Et voilà que maintenant on en plaisante !

- J'ai toujours peur tu sais ? Mais ça me fait du bien d'en parler avec toi, ça m'aide à l'admettre. Mais je suis aussi en train aussi d'entrevoir les problèmes que pose cette réalité...

- Tu vas continuer à éviter Toshi encore longtemps ? Ce qui s'impose à présent c'est que tu ailles le voir. Demande-lui pourquoi il t'aime, si lui aussi sait qui nous sommes tous les trois. S'il n'a pas encore compris, je crois qu'il serait plus honnête de le mettre au courant. En tout cas, écoute ce qu'il te dira, tu n'avanceras pas tant que tu n'auras pas discuté avec lui.

- Oui, il est temps…, répondit pensivement Yoshiki. Je sais pas comment je vais lui tout ça mais bon…j'improviserai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va devenir…

hide lui serra très fort la main avec un sourire rassurant :

- J'ai confiance. Vous ne pouvez pas vous perdre, réincarnation ou pas !

Plus tard dans la nuit, Yoshiki incapable de dormir sentit l'envie irrépressible de faire un tour à l'extérieur. Il sortit et frissonna lorsqu'un froid aigu s'insinua dans le col de son yukata. Mais c'était une belle nuit calme et très étoilée. Il n'y avait nulle part le moindre éclairage artificiel mais l'air était si pur que l'éclat du croissant de lune suffisait à Yoshiki pour voir où il mettait les pieds. Il se dirigea vers le puits, ce lieu qui était désormais si plein de significations pour lui. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de Toshi assise au bord du puits, éclairée par derrière par la lumière qui venait de la fenêtre de sa chambre qui se trouvait juste là. Toshi dut l'entendre arriver car il releva la tête lorsque Yoshiki fut proche de lui et lui sourit calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Yoshiki qui se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas eu de vrai contact avec Toshi depuis leur conversation du matin.

Toshi répondit :

- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Tu semblais si mal lorsque nous sommes rentrés du cimetière.

- Ca va mieux…

Yoshiki s'assit à côté de lui. Puisqu'ils étaient là, il valait mieux mettre les choses au point tout de suite. Mais c'était si difficile d'aborder le sujet.

Soudain, Toshi lui prit la main :

- Tu es complètement gelé. Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Non restons là, on sera tranquilles. J'ai des choses à te dire.

Yoshiki baissa la tête puis poursuivit :

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. Et je m'excuse vraiment de t'avoir à peine adressé la parole de toute la journée. Mais…j'ai appris certaines choses…Je veux tout te raconter mais j'ai peur que tu me prennes pour un dingue. Je t'assure que c'est vraiment, vraiment complètement dément. Mais hide et moi, nous avons compris qu'il fallait y croire.

- Raconte-moi tout. Je veux savoir ce qui t'as mis dans cet état. Et puis tu me connais non ? Tu sais bien que tu peux me dire même les trucs les plus fous.

Yoshiki sourit légèrement. Après tout oui…Toshi n'était pas un ami quelconque.

- Ca a un rapport avec la légende d'Aika et d'Eijiro.

- Je m'en doutais un peu vu que c'est devant leur stèle que tu t'es mis dans tous tes états.

Yoshiki hocha la tête :

- Eh bien tiens-toi bien parce que je connais la suite de l'histoire. Le petit youkai qui vivait dans ce puits derrière nous a utilisé sa magie pour que le couple puisse se réincarner en même temps dans une autre vie. Il en est mort. Mais Amaterasu elle-même lui a offert une seconde vie avec Aika et Eijiro.

Il s'attendait à ce que Toshi dise quelque chose du genre « C'est quoi cette histoire ? » mais rien ne vint. Il sentit seulement Toshi remuer et étendre ses jambes devant lui.

- Comment as-tu appris ça ?

- Par hide…Toshi promets-moi que tu ne nous prendras pas pour des dingues ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer le mal que nous avons eu tous les deux à l'admettre. hide craignait de perdre la raison !

- Ca va Yo-chan…, l'interrompit doucement Toshi en lui reprenant la main. Raconte-moi seulement comme hide a su tout cela.

Yoshiki serra sa main et répondit :

- Il a fait un rêve la première nuit de notre arrivée ici. Il a entendu la voix d'Amaterasu dire à Hani qu'elle allait le faire revivre. Il l'a entendu…comme s'il l'avait vécu. Et…quand il a vu le puits, il a senti qu'il le connaissait. Ca l'a totalement retourné.

- Et toi ? Tu as été chamboulé par la stèle des amants c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Toshi se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas, le dos tourné à Yoshiki qui se demanda anxieusement à quoi il pensait. Les bras croisés, Toshi sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant une bonne minute puis, Yoshiki l'entendit dire :

- Il me manquait ça pour comprendre ce qui se passait. C'est tout bonnement stupéfiant. Dis-moi…Eijiro est mort en se faisant le seppuku c'est cela ?

- Oui.

- Et Akira s'est tranchée la gorge ?

- Oui.

Toshi se retourna et regarda longuement Yoshiki comme s'il hésitait. Puis il marcha vers lui et le prit par l'épaule :

- Mets-toi dans la lumière s'il te plaît.

Un peu tremblant, Yoshiki se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre éclairée. Toshi dégagea le col de son yukata et Yoshiki vit ses yeux s'écarquiller devant la trace qui marquait son cou. Les doigts de Toshi la parcoururent avec légèreté.

- Tu n'as jamais eu ça avant…tout est donc vrai.

- Toshi…, dit Yoshiki qui mourait de peur à l'idée que Toshi n'explose bientôt.

Mais au lieu de cela, Toshi fit glisser le haut de son yukata. Le tissu lui retomba jusqu'aux hanches et Yoshiki, effaré, vit sur son ventre une longue trace verticale. Il avança la main et la caressa doucement, ses doigts glissants sur la peau douce de Toshi. Ce dernier le laissa faire en le regardant d'un air un peu fataliste mais sans peur, sans émotion excessive.

- Voilà…je crois que nous savons tous ce qu'il faut savoir désormais.

Yoshiki, les nerfs à fleur de peau s'écria :

- Ca ne te fait pas plus d'effet ?! Tu ne comprends donc pas tout ce que ça implique, toutes les putains de questions que je me pose depuis que je sais tout ça ?! Notre rencontre, notre amitié, nos…sentiments….tout ça était préparé d'avance ! Tu m'aimes parce que je suis Aika ! Cela n'aurait jamais été le cas si je n'avais pas été sa réincarnation ! Tu m'aimes parce que j'ai été quelqu'un d'autre et pas pour ce que je suis maintenant…

Alors que les larmes menaçaient encore de l'envahir, Toshi lui plaqua brusquement une main sur la bouche et passa son autre bras derrière son dos. Son visage avait pris une expression plus sérieuse et déterminée :

- C'est ainsi que tu vois les choses ? Tu es si persuadé que ça que je ne t'aime pas vraiment ? Peut-être que cette explication t'arrangerait parce que toi tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu voudrais que je cesse de t'aimer aussi.

Yoshiki sentit son cœur se briser devant ce soupçon et agrippa les épaules de Toshi :

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Seulement j'ai peur que tout soit faussé !

Toshi le regarda un moment puis émit un petit rire. D'une main tremblante, Yoshiki remonta le haut de son yukata et l'en recouvrit :

- Fais attention, il fait trop froid pour que tu restes comme ça.

- Yoshiki je t'aime.

Le pianiste se figea et leva vers Toshi des yeux humides de larmes. Toshi posa tendrement une main sur sa joue et expliqua d'une voix assurée :

- Je me souviens de toi quand tu étais petit, de la façon dont tu suçais encore ton pouce à cinq ans, de nos malheurs, de nos jeux, de la grimace que tu faisais en cours quand le prof de maths arrivait, de l'expression de ton visage la première fois que tu as compris que la musique était ton avenir, je me souviens…de tout ce qu'on a partagé dans cette vie. Aika je m'en fous ! Ce n'est pas elle que je vois quand je te regarde ! Je ne sais pas même à quoi elle ressemblait. Je te vois toi, Yoshiki !

- Parce que tu étais destiné à m'aimer ! objecta Yoshiki avec entêtement. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'obéir à un destin écrit pour moi avant ma naissance. Si je t'aime, je veux être sûr que c'est ma volonté propre.

- Si c'est le destin qui m'a permis de te rencontrer, mais moi je l'embrasse le Destin ! s'écria Toshi qui se recula, l'air agité et peiné. Je ne pouvais pas avoir une meilleure vie que celle-là alors pourquoi je me plaindrais ? L'essentiel est d'être heureux peu m'importe à quoi je le dois ! Yo-chan, si nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre nous devrions nous sentir bénis ! Les gens recherchent leur âme-sœur durant des années et la plupart ne la trouve jamais. Mais nous…nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de nous chercher ! Nous avons eu le bonheur entre les mains dés nos cinq ans comme des enfants gâtés du ciel ! Nous devrions en profiter sans nous poser de questions car cette chance-là n'arrive pas à tout le monde. Et pour répondre à tes premières peurs, si effectivement tout était écrit, alors tu n'as plus à craindre que notre histoire se termine comme tant d'autres. Je t'avais dit que nous étions différents et toute cette histoire me le prouve ! Je suis né pour toi, tu es né pour moi donc nous sommes liés pour toujours.

Toshi se tut, le visage marqué par l'émotion suscité par sa véhémente tirade. Il poussa un profond soupir et passa les mains sur son visage. Yoshiki, tétanisé, ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette façon et sentit toute sa résistance s'effriter. Il se détourna de la lumière et se rassit au bord du puits, la tête basse et complètement déstabilisé. Une partie de son esprit lui hurlait de plus en plus fort d'arrêter de se poser des questions vaines et de saisir enfin la chance de bonheur qui lui était offerte. Et qu'est-ce que c'était tentant ! Qui d'autre était mieux indiqué que Toshi pour le rendre heureux ? Il savait tout de lui, même ses plus mauvais côtés mais il l'aimait tout de même.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit Toshi venir devant lui et il sentit un long baiser se poser sur son front. Yoshiki frissonna de la tête aux pieds et ouvrit les yeux. Toshi était agenouillé devant lui et lui tenait les deux mains.

- Je t'aime Yoshiki comme le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait jamais fait, répéta-t-il d'une façon qui donna l'impression à Yoshiki que son cœur s'ouvrait pour que ces mots tombent directement en lui. Mais je pense qu'il est possible de ne pas obéir à son destin. Le problème est de savoir que justement, il y a un destin. Il s'agit d'un souhait que les dieux ont formulé pour notre avenir mais je suis sûr qu'on peut le détourner lorsqu'on en a conscience. Alors…si toi tu ne veux pas m'aimer, rien ne peux t'y obliger. Ni moi, ni aucune magie d'aucune sorte. Tu vois bien que tu es toujours libre !

A cause du manque de lumière, Yoshiki ne distinguait pas bien les expressions du visage de Toshi mais sa voix trahissait une immense tristesse qui perça du pianiste. Toshi lui lâcha les mains et Yoshiki sentit qu'il allait se relever. Il ne put supporter l'idée de le laisser partir comme ça. Cédant à une envie irrésistible, il glissa à genoux et vint dans les bras de Toshi. Lorsqu'il posa la tête au creux de son épaule et sentit le corps de son meilleur ami contre le sien, il fut empli d'une sensation de bien-être tellement intense qu'il le serra très fort, souhaitant ne plus jamais changer de position. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos ferme et rassurant de son meilleur ami. L'odeur de sa peau et le contact de son corps lui étaient familiers depuis longtemps mais cette fois, Yoshiki réalisa la chance qu'il avait et surtout il comprit qu'il ne voulait jamais, jamais perdre cela et même si on lui disait qu'il avait le choix de ne pas aimer Toshi, il le ferait quand même. Il avait été tellement stupide. Il voulait l'aimer. Il l'aimait déjà ! De tout son cœur. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à moins de se faire affreusement souffrir et de faire souffrir Toshi. Celui-ci avait suffisamment fait de pas vers lui donc il était temps que Yoshiki en fasse aussi.

Le pianiste lui caressa doucement les cheveux et posa des baisers papillons sur sa joue fraîche en murmurant :

- Je suis désolé To-chan. Comme toujours, je me pose de mauvaises questions et c'est toi qui trouves les bons mots. Tu as raison, le principal c'est d'être heureux. Et moi je sais de quoi j'ai besoin pour l'être.

- Yo-chan…

Yoshiki s'écarta légèrement, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il n'avait désormais plus la moindre envie d'y renoncer. Il s'avança de nouveau, le souffle suspendu pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Toshi. On aurait dit que c'était son premier baiser tellement il fut chaste et tremblant. Il croyait tout savoir de Toshi mais en réalité c'était faux. Il ne connaissait pas ses baisers, quel genre d'amant il pouvait être, comment il faisait l'amour…Toute une part secrète de sa personnalité qu'il avait envie de découvrir pour se dire que cette fois, il savait réellement tout de lui.

Après le premier contact, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Toshi incita doucement Yoshiki à s'adosser contre le puits pour plus de confort. Puis ce fut lui qui l'embrassa en glissant les mains sur sa taille. Yoshiki se sentit totalement fondre dans ce baiser qui débordait d'amour et d'envie. Si Toshi ne lui avait pas parlé de son amour avant, Yoshiki aurait compris rien qu'à la façon dont les lèvres chaudes de son ami glissèrent sur les siennes, les goûtèrent comme si Toshi n'avait rien connu de meilleur. Très vite, ce fut Yoshiki qui eut envie de plus. Il passa les bras autour du col de Toshi et introduisit timidement sa langue. Toshi l'accueillit de la sienne et le baiser atteignit un nouveau stade de passion. Totalement électrisé, Yoshiki n'avait plus ni forces, ni pensées et gémit de plaisir. Comme ils parvinrent au bout de leur souffle tous les deux, ils se séparèrent mais Toshi serra farouchement Yoshiki contre lui et l'embrassa encore dans le cou et sur la tempe, la respiration haletante. Yoshiki étourdi, laissa aller sa tête sur son épaule et un sourire de pur bonheur apparut sur son visage. Il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle chose sur son meilleur ami : il embrassait comme un dieu !

Les doigts de Toshi se posèrent sur sa joue

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda doucement Toshi.

- Quand je pense que j'ai hésité à connaître ça…To-chan, la prochaine fois que je réfléchis trop, s'il te plaît, ne m'écoute pas !

Toshi se mit à rire, un rire frais et heureux qui agrandit encore le sourire de Yoshiki.

Ils ne sentaient plus du tout le froid et passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à rire et à s'embrasser encore et encore.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il était compliqué à faire ce chapitre ! lol ! Bon, je vous dis maintenant qu'il ne manque probablement plus qu'un seul chapitre pour finir la fic alors à très vite pour la fin ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**chapitre 6/**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre ! **

**Faut que je précise : en ce qui concerne la séparation de X-Japan et la mort de hide, vous oubliez ! Cette fic zappe totalement l'histoire du groupe, c'est un truc parallèle qu'on ne peut pas rattacher à la réalité. Ca laisse plus de liberté parce que franchement, la véritable histoire ne peut toujours mener qu'à une sad end….**

**Merci beaucoup à tous (toutes plutôt ! XD) et à bientôt sûrement ! **

hide se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Peut-être était-ce dû au beau soleil qui lui réchauffa le visage dès qu'il écarta les rideaux. Pied nus, il se rendit tout de suite à la chambre de Yoshiki pour savoir s'il dormait encore et ce qu'il avait décidé de faire après leur conversation de la veille Il entrouvrit discrètement le shoji et constata que Yoshiki n'était pas là. Déjà levé ? Tant pis, hide décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour profiter du bon air du matin. Ensuite, il allait s'occuper d'aller réveiller Heath et Pata pour les embêter un peu. Il avait laissé ces deux-là tranquilles un peu trop longtemps ! Ensuite ils iraient peut-être se promener encore dans cette belle région avant de rentrer chez eux si la route était enfin libre.

--

Quelques pièces plus loin, dans la chambre de Toshi, deux corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre dans l'ombre douce des rideaux tirés. Toshi et Yoshiki étaient rentrés à l'intérieur tard dans la nuit et s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A leur réveil, un baiser passionné avait tout déclenché. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme mais ils n'avaient ressenti aucune peur. Yoshiki s'était offert à Toshi sans hésitation et sans réserve. L'envie qu'il avait de lui était montée à un point insoutenable grâce à l'extraordinaire tendresse mêlée d'ardeur dont Toshi avait fait preuve dans ses premières approches. Yoshiki devait se rappeler toujours ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque leurs deux corps nus s'étaient retrouvés mêlés de la façon la plus intime. Et du sentiment de plénitude totale lorsque Toshi était entré en lui. Ce fut tellement fort que Yoshiki ne fit pas même attention à la douleur. Elle fut rejetée très loin dans son esprit.

A présent, ils faisaient l'amour, les mains de l'un perdues sur le corps de l'autre, les respirations noyées dans les baisers. Yoshiki ouvrait fréquemment les yeux pour jouir doublement de l'instant : le ressenti et la vue. Toshi était magnifique à voir dans l'acte, son corps ondulant entre les cuisses relevées de Yoshiki que ce dernier apercevait par-dessus son épaule, tous les muscles tendus dans un va-et-vient lent et régulier qui faisait irradier un plaisir toujours plus grand dans le corps de Yoshiki. Poussant un gémissement, Yoshiki retomba sa tête sur le futon et vit que Toshi le regardait, la sueur au front et les yeux scintillants sans cesser son mouvement. Sa main se posa sur le front humide de Yoshiki et le dégagea des mèches qui y étaient collées. Ce geste d'un amour infini, allié au fait qu'il sentait Toshi bouger au plus profond de lui bouleversa Yoshiki. Il était en train de vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie. Toshi se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tout en lui repliant les jambes encore un peu plus. Il s'enfonça plus loin, plus rudement et Yoshiki poussa un cri qui mourut dans la bouche de Toshi. Le chanteur accéléra, Yoshiki enfonça ses ongles dans son dos et chercher encore sa bouche pour y étouffer ses cris. Puis il y eut un éclair blanc…Pour tous les deux.

--

hide trouva Katsumoto en train de servir du thé, dans une vaste pièce qui, comme la majeure partie du sanctuaire, sentait l'encens.

- Oh hide-san, bonjour à vous ! dit le prêtre d'un air accueillant. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, vous allez enfin pouvoir rentrer chez vous !

- Oh c'est vrai, la voie est libre ? s'écria le jeune homme. Super ! Ca commençait à devenir un peu problématique étant donné que nous n'avions pas la moindre affaire avec nous.

- Voulez-vous du thé ? offrit Katsumoto.

- Oh oui je veux bien merci !

hide s'assit sur le carré de tissu en petit Japonais bien élevé et, tandis que Katsumoto remplissait sa tête, il se mit à discuter :

- Vous savez, hier on est allés voir les tombes d'Aika et d'Eijiro. Ca nous a fait bizarre de voir qu'ils avaient vraiment existés.

- Oh vraiment ? dit Katsumoto d'un air un peu amusé. Je vais souvent là-haut car il est de ma responsabilité de prier pour les anciens du village. Cela explique que je sois encore bien en forme pour mes soixante-quinze ans ! La marche ça conserve ! J'y suis allé tôt ce matin d'ailleurs.

hide sourit et le remercia en prenant sa tasse. Puis il ajouta :

- J'ai été un peu surpris d'y trouver un renard sauvage…

A sa grande surprise, Katsumoto se mit à rire :

- Un renard ? Non, ce qu'il y a là-haut c'est juste un kitsune !

hide faillit en lâcher sa tasse :

- Un kitsune ?! Mais… ?! Vous êtes sûr ?!

- Absolument ! répondit le prêtre comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ca fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons d'ailleurs même si lui est encore jeune pour sa race puisqu'il n'a encore qu'une seule queue. Mais vous ne devriez plus faire l'étonné en entendant parler de youkai Hani !

hide écarquilla les yeux en fixant le vieux prêtre qui le regardant en souriant.

- Comment-savez-vous-ça ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- C'est mon kitsune qui me l'a dit. Les youkai se reconnaissent toujours entre eux, même lorsque l'un d'entre eux a pris forme humaine. Il faut croire que leurs perceptions sont vraiment très affinées puisqu'il vous a reconnu alors même que vous êtes désormais un humain à part entière. Mais il y a un petit quelque chose dans votre odeur que le kitsune a identifiée. Il a su tout de suite que vous étiez un Ido-no-gami. Ensuite, la déduction n'a pas été difficile pour savoir que vous étiez Hani. C'est vraiment le destin qui vous a conduit ici.

hide était médusé.

- Il parle le kitsune ?

Katsumoto éclata de rire :

- Les youkai ne s'adressent qu'aux humains en qui ils ont accordé leur entière confiance. Ma foi, j'ai été agréablement surpris d'apprendre qui vous étiez ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de youkai réincarné.

Puisqu'on en était là, hide décida de lui raconter la suite de la légende d'Aika et d'Eijiro. Toutefois, il ne dit pas à Katsumoto qu'il s'agissait de Toshi et de Yoshiki. Le prêtre l'écouta avec le plus vif intérêt, un enthousiasme de gamin brillant dans ses yeux :

- C'est stupéfiant et voilà qui renforce encore ma foi ! J'espère que ces deux amants sauront se retrouver.

hide sourit :

- Je ferai tout pour.

**- **Mais oui, c'est bien là votre mission ! En tout cas, j'ai été très honoré de vous rencontrer.

- Mais moi de même ! fit hide en s'inclinant. Vous nous avez logés ici pendant trois jours alors nous vous devons beaucoup.

- C'est naturel voyons ! Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose à présent. Que faites-vous dans la vie pour arborer une si étrange couleur de cheveux ?

- Euh…Je suis guitariste. Moi et mes amis, nous sommes un groupe de rock.

Katsumoto rit de nouveau :

- Tout cela est vraiment très romanesque !

hide sourit en sirotant son thé. Oh que oui, c'était une belle histoire et en y réfléchissant bien, il était plutôt content d'en faire partie.

Un peu plus tard, il retrouva Heath et Pata et leur annonça qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir repartir.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria Pata. Trois jours sans boire une goutte d'alcool, ça doit être mon record !

- Ca pourrait être une bonne cure de désintox Pata-chan ! Tu devrais venir plus souvent !

- C'est vrai que je me sens frais ! dit le guitariste en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Irai-je jusqu'à essayer de limiter ma consommation de whisky ?

- Ce serait meilleur pour toi, dit hide en souriant.

- Bon où sont Toshi et Yoshiki ? demanda Heath. On ferait mieux d'aller remercier les moines comme il faut et de reprendre la route dés maintenant avant qu'une autre tuile nous tombe dessus !

- Je vais les chercher, dit hide.

Il n'avait croisé Yoshiki nulle part donc il avait bon espoir de le trouver dans la chambre de Toshi. Il espérait que c'était de bon augure.

Il frappa au shoji de la porte du chanteur :

- Toshi t'es là ? La route est libre, on va pouvoir rentrer !

La porte coulissa et hide se retrouva devant Yoshiki. Le pianiste était en caleçon, tout comme Toshi d'ailleurs qui était juste derrière. D'un coup d'œil vif, hide fit le tour de la scène : le futon complètement défait, leurs cheveux en bataille, le scintillement de leurs yeux et une sorte d'odeur sur le corps de Yoshiki caractéristique des gens qui viennent de faire l'amour. hide voulut détourner les yeux tellement il eut l'impression de surprendre quelque chose d'intime. Mais Yoshiki l'attira soudain à lui, le serra très fort contre sa poitrine.

- Yoshiki ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Merci hide…, dit Yoshiki d'une voix toute vibrante de joie. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour nous dans une autre vie et pour ce que tu as fait dans celle-ci aussi.

- Mais j'ai rien fait dans cette vie…

- Si tu as toujours été là pour moi. C'est toi qui m'as persuadé d'aller voir Toshi. Nous sommes ensemble désormais, je suis tellement heureux !

Par-dessus l'épaule de Yoshiki, hide vit Toshi s'avancer et lui adresser un clin d'œil. Puis le chanteur posa tendrement la main sur le bras de Yoshiki :

- Yo-chan, tu vas étouffer notre petit youkai !

hide lui tira la langue. Yoshiki le relâcha mais garda ses mains dans les siennes. hide était profondément touché par l'aura de bonheur que lui et Toshi dégageaient. Ces deux-là étaient réellement faits pour être ensemble. Il remarqua soudain :

- La marque sur ton cou a disparu !

- Oui je sais. D'ailleurs tu avais raison, Toshi avait la marque du seppuku sur le ventre hier soir. Figure-toi qu'il soupçonnait déjà la vérité avant que je lui parle !

- Oui, dit Toshi en souriant et en regardant son ventre plat dépourvu de toute marque. Je suis content qu'elle ait disparu d'ailleurs, je n'aurais plus jamais pu enlever ma chemise durant un concert !

- Je suis tellement content pour vous deux ! dit hide avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Merci, dit Toshi tandis que Yoshiki faisait un sourire rayonnant au guitariste. D'après Amaterasu, tu es notre esprit protecteur ? Alors reste près de nous le plus longtemps possible.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça ! Bon…allez les amoureux, il faut vous habiller. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je suis pressé de rentrer !

- Oui nous aussi. Dis à Pata et Heath que nous arrivons.

Yoshiki fit mine de lâcher les mains de hide mais au dernier moment, il les serra de nouveau et embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue. hide lui sourit puis sortit de la chambre pour les laisser se préparer tranquillement. Si sa mission était de veiller sur cette belle histoire d'amour, il allait le faire. Promis juré.

Les cinq musiciens remercièrent chaleureusement les moines qui refusèrent absolument tout argent pour les dédommager de l'hébergement et Katsumoto fit un geste de bénédiction terminé par un discret clin d'œil complice à hide. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le monastère et avant de monter dans la voiture, Heath attira hide à part et lui dit sur le ton du secret :

- Dis donc hide, tu vas me dire que je suis dingue mais…Toshi et Yoshiki sont plutôt louches. Je les ai surpris en train de se tenir par la main et se regarder d'une façon…assez équivoque.

hide se mit à lui rire au nez et la figure de Heath se peignit d'incompréhension :

- Ben quoi ?

- Attends deux secondes ! s'écria gaiement le jeune homme qui le laissa là pour aller retrouver le couple qui s'avançait vers la voiture. D'une voix basse, il leur dit :

- Dites, vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez mettre Heath et Pata au courant que pour vous deux ? Je parle pas de réincarnations hein ? Il faudrait juste qu'ils sachent que vous êtes ensemble. Vous n'aimeriez pas avoir à leur mentir sans cesse quand même ?

- C'est vrai que nous les avons totalement laissés de côté ces jours-ci, admit Yoshiki. Toshi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- On devrait leur dire oui. Je suis sûr qu'ils le prendront bien.

- Ok ! dit hide. Venez là, il faut faire ça dans les règles de l'art !

Ils retournèrent à la voiture et là, devant Heath et Pata, hide bomba le torse et annonça solennellement avec un grand geste en direction du couple :

- Les gars, Toshi et Yoshiki ont un truc à vous dire.

Yoshiki s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Toshi l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément avant qu'il ait pu sortir un mot. hide éclata de rire à la fois devant la scène et devant la réaction de ses amis. Heath, les bras ballants, cigarette en bouche, écarquilla les yeux :

- J'halluchine….

Pata, les deux mains sur le haut du coffre ouvert, se figea deux secondes. Puis il referma le coffre dans un claquement avant de faire un petit sourire et de marmonner :

- Ca leur pendait au nez…

- Hé ! s'écria Yoshiki qui avait fini par récupérer sa bouche. T'avais des soupçons ?

Pata rejeta une mèche de ses longs cheveux par-dessus son épaule et dit nonchalamment :

- Evidemment ! Vous étiez louches depuis trop longtemps, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous finiriez par craquer !

Yoshiki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs sous le rire clair de Toshi qui posa sa joue contre la sienne :

- Yo-chan, ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est plutôt une bonne chose non que nous ne les ayons pas traumatisés !

- Parle pour toi, grommela Heath. Vous voir vous rouler une pelle, c'est le truc le plus zarb que j'ai jamais vu ! Cela dit, j'suis content pour vous !

Yoshiki sourit et croisa le regard complice de hide. Ce dernier frappa tout d'un coup dans ses mains :

- Bon allez les enfants, en voiture qu'on rentre enfin chez nous !

- Je conduis puisque je suis sobre pour une fois ! offrit Pata.

Il se mit au volant, Heath à côté de lui, hide sur la deuxième banquette et Toshi et Yoshiki sur la troisième. Ils démarrèrent et quittèrent enfin Kofu. hide ressentit une certaine mélancolie en voyant s'éloigner cet endroit où il venait de passer trois jours qui avaient changé sa vie. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne reverrait jamais cet endroit parce que la vallée en se rétrécissant en un canal qui conduisait au littoral, sembla se refermer derrière eux.

_C'est juste ton imagination hide…La route et ce village sont là depuis des siècles et c'est pas prêt de changer ! _

Il jeta un œil derrière lui pour voir si on apercevait encore le village mais ce fut un autre spectacle qui attira son attention et le fit sourire comme un idiot. Toshi et Yoshiki, renversés sur la banquette, s'embrassaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Pendant un moment, une remarque gouailleuse faillit sortir de la bouche de hide mais finalement, il se ravisa et se retourna vers l'avant, le cœur léger.

_Qu'ils s'aiment tranquillement et pour toujours. Hani veille au grain. _

FIN.


End file.
